Saving Stars, Healing Lightning
by Draconaise Chiaro
Summary: For a celestial born, finding their mate would mean smooth sailing for the rest of their life. But this isn't the same for Lucy, for her past holds her back from having the relationship she wanted with a certain lightning dragon slayer. Celestial Mates Rewrite
1. Prologue

**Summary**

 **For a celestial born, finding their mate would mean smooth sailing for their rest of their life. But this isn't the same for Lucy, for her past holds her back from having the relationship she wanted with a certain lightning dragon slayer.** **Minor romance and mentions of dark topics in future chapters.**

* * *

 **Prologue : Tragedy After Tragedy**

 **7 July X772**

The memory of the incident was hazy, but she could never forget the fear thrumming in her heart, neither could she forget the terrified screams that filled the air as the scene took place. Being only 5 years old, it was quite a traumatic incident for her. Just remembering the memory sent sharp knives into her heart. All pain and emotions would wash away from her when she remembered of how she could have prevented it from happening.

She had been walking with her mother, her 1-year-old sister, Aqua, was slowly walking in front of them, her dark blue hair contrasted against her mother, Layla, and older sister's pale blonde hair. Her mother's eyes were on the bluenette but she was discussing with the blonde on how they would celebrate the birthday of the eldest sibling, which happened to be today. It was at that moment when it all started. Her glowing red eyes widened as she watched something fly just a few millimetres away from her ear.

A dagger.

A dagger was all it took to bring her life crashing down.

In a split second, the knife could be seen sailing through the air at high speeds before lodging itself in its target. Before she knew it, a pained roar tore out of her throat.

"Aqua!" That one name rang through the air.

As if a time mage had used their magic to slow down time, she watched as her younger sister stare back with wide brown eyes as she slowly fell back. Whoever had thrown the dagger must have been an expert. Right above her heart, a silver dagger could be seen sticking out, blood pooling. Her dulled eyes told the blonde that the dagger had managed to strike her heart, almost instantaneously killing her.

A crazed giggle dragged their attention to the masked man who was now crouching on the window sill just a couple of metres away from them. A black wool cap and a piece of black cloth covered his hair and face, only showing his black eyes where a mischievous glint shone. If it weren't for the black cloth, she was sure that she would be seeing his lips being curled into a sadistic smirk. A black large cloak had been lazily thrown around his shoulder, shielding his body from view but she could clearly see the dark silver armour. The small lacrima cuboid in his left hand told her that the man was not a mage. Lifting his hand closer to his mouth, the words he spoke forced her to finally realize what really happened.

"Target killed," He gloated, "And it looks like we struck gold! All our targets are here, I'm going for the kill,"

Her sister, her _younger baby_ sister, had just been killed and now, the man who did the deed was aiming for their lives as well. Her eyes widened further, an action she didn't know was possible, as she watched the man flick his wrist, another silver dagger appearing in his right hand. He _was_ a mage, a requip mage to be exact. He must have used the non-mage version of the communications lacrima to save his magic, she mused.

The man was definitely an expert with his magic as it didn't even take him a second to aim and with a flick of his wrist, he sent the dagger sailing, the dagger seemed to cut through the air. It was aimed at her.

But before she could react by using her magic as a shield, a strong force pulled her as a pair of arms circled her shoulders, her face meeting with light pink silk. Her eyes widened as she realized what had just happened.

Her mother had taken the hit for her.

It was then, did her mind went into overdrive. Thoughts flew through her mind at high speeds, her head throbbed. The last she remembered before blacking out was the sadistic laugh filling the hallway.

* * *

 **8 July X773**

As seconds flew by, the sky darkened. The golden sun was covered by massive, dark rain clouds, but not even a single drop of rain fell down. As there was little to no light, there were barely any colours, the only colours being the electric yellow from the lightning striking the ground. Loud claps of thunder, following said lightning, reverberated around the field where the blonde girl could be seen surrounded by a small group of people.

Her usual glowing red eyes, filled with light emotions, was replaced with a dull brown as she gazed at two large stones in front of her. She wasn't the only one staring at those two stones with heavy hearts, though she _did_ feel it much more painfully.

It wasn't even a day past since her mother and younger sister had been pronounced dead. To make it worse, both was on her birthday.

She didn't know what to feel.

Should she feel upset? Tears running across his cheeks as she screams at the heavens, questioning why two of her loved ones was taken away so early. Her ache as she reminisced about the times she spent with her 1-year-old sister, about the times her mother taught her celestial magic and the ways of a celestial born. How they were given bonus powers to protect their mates, or in her words, their stars.

Or should she be angry? Her blood would boil as she glared at the skies. Self-loathing would overtake her senses as she thought of all the ways that she could have used to prevent this from happening. Oh, if only she had listened to her mother and meditated every day, would she be powerful enough to stop the assassination from happening?

In the end, settled to feeling nothing, ignoring how her temperature was dropping drastically. Though people would disagree, she believed that she did not have the right to grief over the deaths of her mother and younger sister. It was because of her incompetence that they died, her mind would repeat.

Glancing over her shoulder for a second, she saw her blonde father staring at her with sad eyes. She was immediately reminded of the promise she made to her mother, to take care of her father. At first, she had been confused. But now, she understood. It was most likely that Layla had a feeling that this would happen. How Lucy didn't figure it out earlier, angers her. With a slight nod, she felt her determinations rise, a determination to protect her father.

But unknown to her. her father had other plans. To other people, he looked concerned over the well-being of his daughter. It wasn't hard to believe, his daughter _did_ witness the murder of two of her family members first hand. But if one were to look closer, looking behind his facade of grief, they would see anger and hatred. Anger at himself for not listening to his wife's advice on upgrading their security. It was because of his lack of security that the assassin was able to trespass his property. Hatred for his daughter. The assassination was aimed towards her, yet she remained to be the only survivor. He knew that his wife wouldn't approve of his reaction but he just couldn't care. He had to take out his anger somehow and Lucy just happened to be the nearest and most logical option.

His glare intensified as he thought back to what he should have done, but never did. He should have known better than to allow his wife to teach his eldest daughter celestial magic and whatever this mysterious magic that not kills but brings plants back to life. How could he have not suspected people to not know her plans? If only he had a way to get rid his daughter of her magic, the one reason why everything happened.

It was then, did a certain bureau popped in his mind, his lips curled into a small, but dark smirk.

The Bureau of Magical Development. A Bureau that specialized on getting rid of excess magic.

A dark glint flickered in his eyes. Questions pop up. If somebody had seen his glint, would they find it in them to stop his plans? If they did, would the girl be in this position? On the other hand, if she wasn't sent there, would her mind break even more? Would she fall in the dark, just like her pseudo older brother and trainer? None of this questions could be answered, nobody was brave enough to find out.

Slipping a piece of paper, he scribbled a few words before he passed it to one of his servants, the latter's eyes widened, glancing at the blonde girl with pity-filled eyes before hurrying back into the mansion. With that, the blonde man continued to put up his façade of being upset over his family's death.

* * *

 **One Month Later**

Pain.

She was in pain.

Every part, even the ones she never knew could feel, was in pain.

It was all she could feel.

Her head was throbbing as if somebody had hit her on the head with something metallic. Which also meant her jaw were in pain too. She could barely open her mouth, and even then, it wasn't much. Her eyes were shut tightly as the light surrounding her was just too bright for her eyes.

Her heart felt as if it were encased with something unbreakable. Every time it beat, she swore she could feel her heart hitting something crystal-like. She knew it should hurt or feel as if it did not belong there, but she felt neither. But how was that possible? To have crystal surrounding her heart, that is. That statement by itself felt as if it came from a fiction story.

To make it worse, she felt metallic bindings circling her wrists and ankles, holding her down. She found out the hard way that the material used to make the ropes were indestructible after trying, and failing epically when she tried tugging on them. To say it was painful would be an understatement. It felt as if her bones was being separated from its joints.

Why was she here? She asked for the millionth time before remembering why. After her magic went out of control, her father had sent to some place to cure her except that it wasn't for getting rid of excess magic. It did the exact opposite, taking her magic and multiplying by thousands. It was in this hour that her session usually started, ending at a quite late time. But to say didn't help would be a lie as well. Due to their 'help', she managed to overcome her darker side.

Now, thinking back to her family, she wondered how her father was doing. Without her mother or lively younger sister, she was sure that the blonde man was now a mess. She didn't even want to start thinking of what had happened to the family's company. Shaking her head, she erased those dark thoughts. She couldn't risk of thinking dark thoughts as it would give her darker side a chance to overtake her. Before her mother had died,she had promised that she would take care of her father and she knew that she couldn't do so if she went insane.

After a few minutes, when she felt like her eyes won't burn from the intense lighting, she slowly opened her eyes but it wasn't long before she snapped them to open, glancing around with terror-filled eyes. Instead of her familiar, warm bedroom, she was in some sort of laboratory. How she had forgotten always amused her, no matter how many times it had happened.

Her eyes widened, something she didn't think was possible when she saw a woman wearing a lab coat. But that wasn't what that had struck fear into her heart. It was the lethal-looking smirk that was gracing her lips. Looking closer, she saw that the woman's hands were on the on/off switch and before the blonde could protest, the woman swiftly flicked it up.

In a split second, the pain she felt earlier was like a simple scratch compared to the pain the machine gave her. Not wanting to give anyone the satisfaction of hurting her, she bit her lips in an attempt to stem her screaming that was bubbling in her throat.

When the session was over, her lips was bleeding slightly but she had successfully contained her screams. Her heart was now beating faster and she could, somehow, feel the crystal wall even more. The cool walls made it easier to bear the pain. Before she knew it, she was out cold.

* * *

It wasn't long before she came to. But, for the first time, it wasn't because it was time for a meal or shower. For the first time, it was because she had a new roommate. The roommate came in the form of a girl two years older than herself. Her waist-long hair was as black as the inky black lake that could be seen from the circular window. The purple eyes that were staring at her with curious eyes rivaled the shade that belonged in the sky, the gold-red specks in her eyes glowed like stars. Her name, Ultear, was just as spectacular as her appearance.

At first, she didn't know how to feel. Should she feel happy to have somebody to talk to, have somebody who could understand her? Or should she feel pity and worry for the pain the older girl would be forced to go through? After a while, she decided to just be happy, that maybe it could help ease their pain if they could _share_ it. Putting on a soft smile, she introduced herself as Lucy, not bothering to say her last name just like the other girl did. Not even a minute later, the older girl had given her the nickname 'Lux', something the blonde willingly accepted. For once, since she had arrived here, she was happy.

* * *

 **6 Months Later**

It's been six months since Ultear's appearance, seven since Lucy had arrived, and both girls had enough. They had enough of waking up to the other's screams of terror and pain. It was the time they get their freedom back, it was time to strike back.

When Lucy told the older girl of her plan to break out, her red eyes seemed to light up as a grin tugged at her lips. Today had been the day they were supposed to execute their plan, the day they would gain freedom and go back to their families.

The plan had been going smoothly, they had managed to sneak past the guards and was now in a forest. But somehow, somewhere, there was an error in Lucy's calculation, thus, making a hole in her plans. As the bureau was located in the desert, she didn't really think about having to fight wild animals. She had been so sure that even if there were any wild animals, that the bureau would've killed them already. That would be the reason why the girls were in this predicament.

It was only after a few minutes then did she realize that something, or _someone_ , was missing. Skidding to a stop, her wide eyes glanced around in horror. Ultear was nowhere to be seen.

"Tear? Tear, where are you?!" The blonde yelled in a desperate attempt to find her black-haired friend.

But it was useless, she knew that Ultear was nowhere near her. How did she not realize the disappearance of her friend?

Unknown to her, the wyverns was now just a few meters from her. But unluckily for the animals, a burst of raw magic burst from her body, instantly killing whatever was in its path, including the wyverns. Falling on her knees, she let out a strangled scream. That was the last time she had seen Ultear.

Just a few minutes later, a couple of men from a nearby light guild would soon stumble upon her, bringing her to the nearest hospital. Her father would then swiftly arrive at the hospital.

* * *

"Lucy-san? Are you listening?" The stern voice brought the 7-year-old blonde back to reality, only noticing that her instructor was frowning at her.

Her immediate reaction was to sit up straight, erasing any emotions from her face.

"I'm sorry Darc-san, I just got lost in my thoughts. I won't do it again!" She hurriedly apologised, silently chastising herself. She has to do well for her father, she couldn't risk messing up again. If being a proper lady was what her father wanter, then so be it. A proper lady she would be, it was going to be alright.

To think that everything was going to be alright had been a mistake for her. It was just the beginning.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey! So if you are new here, this is actually a rewrite of 'Celestial Mates'. Hopefully, I will be able to write fast enough to catch up with the previous version. If you didn't notice, Lucy is one year older in this version.**

 **For the older readers, yes, this is from OVA 3. I just thought that it would better at the starting than somewhere in the middle. I hope you like this new version ^-^**

 **Until the next chapter, Bye!**

 **-Draconaise-Vermilion-**

* * *

 **Updated (03/06/2016)**

 **Edit 1 (-)**


	2. Chapter 1

**They Are The Same**

They were once happy and innocent, so oblivious to the dark side of the world. Just their smile alone could light up the entire room. One could say they had a perfect life, they had everything they needed. That is until life took the one person they loved the most and everything in their life started to crumble.

The moment her mother and younger sister died, so did her father. What was left was a cold, power-hungry man. Yes, she was hurt when he pushed her aside. But she still loved her father, her innocent mind thought that the father she knew and loved was still there. So, she sucked it up and went along, allowing her father to mold her into the 'perfect' lady. She was in denial.

The moment his mother died, he knew that his father had broken. But being so innocent, he pushed it away and still loved his father. Just like her, he craved for approval. Even after having lacrima forced into him, he still loved his father. He still saw his father as the innocent and kind man he was before. He was in denial.

Their thirst for perfection was what had broken them into pieces. Left them vulnerable, confused and most of all, their heart had frozen. They had forgotten how to love, how to smile.

Her spirits had wondered what had become of her but Aquarius, being the tsundere spirit, showed her concern through anger. They were just spirits, they didn't fully understand how fragile a human heart could be. Their 'support' served only to add another knife to her heart but she still smiled, hiding behind her mask of 'perfection'.

His grandfather was concerned about his attitude. But little did he knew, he too, was making situations worse when he refused to tell the reason for kicking his only son out of the guild. That was the reason he had trust issues, finding it hard to befriend anyone. He took it that his grandfather didn't trust him. It was when he tried to force Laxus to tell the name of the guild his son had built when his view of the world truly turned upside down.

She was only sixteen when she truly crashed, she had enough. It was her life, she would no longer allow anyone to control her life. So, she had run away. It felt cowardly of her but she knew she had to do something before her life slipped from her hands. Two years later, she was brought to the guild she had always looked up to, 'Fairy Tail', by a pink haired fire dragon slayer and a blue cat. It was the first time she had smiled, but it just wasn't as bright.

He was at the guild when she arrived. He was immediately attracted to her eyes, to be more specific, the pain that was hidden to anyone but him. It was the type of pain he was familiar with. The kind he saw every time he stared into the mirror. He had even heard of how she defied the Spirit King to save Loke, a Fairy Tail member and succeeded. It had reminded of the time he had fought against his own grandfather. As time went by, he grew to hate her. She was practically a carbon copy of his grandfather, loved by the entire guild.

He hated how kind she was, how she attempted to greet him with a bright smile even though he always glared or rudely ignored her. He hated how she always forgave everyone, even to that metal brain who had hurt her. He hated how his grandfather looked at her with pride, how he had treated her as his own granddaughter but had thrown glances of disappointment at him when he thought the blonde wasn't looking. He hated how she called herself weak, even though she was clearly not. He hated how she had an equally terrible childhood but was the one who was brave enough to go against fate, to continue walking with her head held up high. He… he hated how she was out of his league.

When she met him, she was immediately reminded of who she used to be or who she was about to become if it weren't for Natsu. At that time, she didn't know why she was so attracted to him, didn't know why him ignoring her had hurt her more than it should. Neither did she knew why she continued to smile at him and look out for him. Master, who she now calls 'gramps', had once told her of how similar she was to Laxus, she had only smiled sadly. She envied him.

She envied him for the close group of friends. Though small, he had the support that she had craved, something her spirit could never give as they never understood a human's heart. She envied of how strong he was, even after everything he had gone through. While she had done nothing. Oh, how she wished to have his confidence.

It was after Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail, did he crack. He planned and on Fantasia, he did the unthinkable, trying to take over Fairy Tail. It was that day did he finally break out of his daze, only did he see what he had truly done. But she had still smiled at him, even after what he had done. Adding another reason as to why he hated her. Instead of hating him like a normal person would, she had brushed it aside with a warm smile. She was too bright for him, was his last thought of her.

It would take some time before he would realize that despite being a second generation dragon slayer, he too was affected by the draconic behaviour. That meant that he too had a mate. He would soon find out that the blonde that he 'hated' was the one destined for him.

At that time, she thought that it was the last time she would ever see him. Her heart felt as if it was breaking yet again. It felt as if she was going through the time her mother died. She was that devastated.

It was then Aquarius opened her gate with her own magic as the blonde took a hot bath. The spirit was the one who pushed away her doubts and pointed out that the denial she was in. She had found her mate, her celestial mate. The one she was destined to live with, the one she was supposed to protect. Aquarius, for once, had stayed to comfort the blonde.

Celestial magic is quite special. Not just because mages wielding said magic could summon spirits from another realm but because of the stars intertwined in their life. Every celestial born always has that specific someone that is connected to their soul. Her mother had told her to protect whoever was connected to her and to never let go. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt disappointment weighing her down. She had broken her promise and to make it worse, the promise was to her mother. What a failure she was.

To make up for it, the next few months was spent on many solo jobs. Her guild mates thought it was just to train her magic, so they allowed her. But little did they know, every job she took was always somewhere near where the blonde man was. She had never approached him, only watching from afar. Call it creepy but her senses didn't allow her to leave her mate alone, even if he is more than capable of taking care of himself. One day, she would tell him… she would accept his answer with a warm smile. It doesn't matter if he rejects her, as long as he was happy.

Little did _she_ knew that he had the same thought in mind. He had thought it was coincidence but was happy either way. It kept his draconic side calm, which was his aim. He never approached her, only watching from afar, helping her secretly. It may be creepy to some people, but he didn't care. He had taken too many chances with the celestial mage, this was the least he could do. One day, he would tell her… he would accept her answer, even if she did reject him… As long as her bright smile never fades.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey! So this is the first chapter, yes this is almost exactly the same as the previous version. I'm too fond of this chapter to let it go**

 **-Draconaise-Vermilion-**

* * *

 **Update (03/06/2016)**

 **Edit 1 (-)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary**

 **For a celestial born, finding their mate would mean smooth sailing for their rest of their life. But this isn't the same for Lucy, for her past holds her back from having the relationship she wanted with a certain lightning dragon slayer.** **Minor romance and mentions of dark topics in future chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Memories**

 **Lucy**

A multitude of emotions and reactions coursed through her body as she stared at the card mage with wide, brown eyes.

Surprised. Though she didn't know why she felt that way. She should have known with how similar their magic signatures. Now, she was definitely sure that Cana got her pervertedness from her father.

Pride. For the brunette had trusted her enough to tell her of this piece of information. It may mean little to some people but for Lucy, knowing that somebody trusted her capabilities showed that she wasn't doing everything wrong. Especially after failing her mother not once or twice, but three times. Once on not being competent enough to prevent from Layla and Aqua's death from happening. Twice for leaving her father behind, even snapping at him when he asked for help. Thirdly was for not realizing that her star had been right in front of her all this time and when she did realize, he was gone. Hopefully not forever.

Anger. This was directed towards Gildarts for not recognizing his own daughter. But this emotion was eased when Cana explained how he didn't know that his wife was pregnant, as a result, didn't know he had a daughter. Though she was still upset, she was glad that Gildarts still treated her like a daughter whenever he saw her.

Lastly, the strongest emotion was determination. Being reminded of her own wrecked childhood, her determination to help her brown-haired friend rose. If she could stop somebody else's life from being ruined even further, she would do it. Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same without the witty card mage.

Reaching to grasp her hands with her own, she smiled gently before promising to help her win the S-Class exams by being her partner. She was immediately rewarded with a bright smile and a bear hug. Her heart thrummed with pride as she pulled out a piece of paper, already planning their training schedule.

* * *

 **Cana**

A warm smile tugged on her lips as she watched the blonde swiftly wrote down her plan, her hand flew around the paper as it became more understandable.

Back then, when Mira, and many other guildmates, kept telling her of the blonde's capabilities, even nicknaming her the next 'Fairy Tactician', she had thought that the she-demon was just exaggerating as per usual. But now? She now knew why the blonde was the talk of the guild. The blonde definitely wasn't just all looks, she had the brain to match it. Hearing the tales from Team Natsu of whoever had the luck to work with the blonde, Cana knew the blonde was quite powerful in her own ways. That, she easily trusted, seeing how the blonde survived going through that S-Class job.

The rumours of how the blonde had a heart of gold seemed to be true as well, not having a grudge against a certain iron dragon slayer who had _tortured_ her. Just by being near the celestial mage, she felt all negative emotions melt away, being replaced with light, cheerful ones. To say she was impressed would be an understatement. If she hadn't been eyeing someone, she was sure that she would have fallen for Lucy.

Another rumour being tossed around that surprised the brunette was that Lucy was dominating, leading Team Natsu. At first, she had scoffed, not believing that anybody could actually control either Erza or Natsu. But she was proved entirely wrong during Fantasia. Instead of Erza being the one bringing the guild back whole, it was Lucy's commanding voice that had rung through the entirety of Magnolia. Without a problem, she had managed to get the entire guild to destroy all 300 larcrimas. Cana wasn't sure if the blonde knew but, for that short time, she had taken over the role of Master of Fairy Tail. Maybe it was one of the reasons why Laxus resorted to using 'Fairy Law', Cana didn't know.

Beginning to feel bored, she took out a stack of cards from her furry blue bag. Deciding to do a random card reading, she fanned out her cards before showing them to Lucy, the latter regarded the cards with curiosity.

"Pick one," She instructed.

The blonde studied to cards for a brief moment before picking a card to the far left, a random card fell from the force. Ignoring the fallen card, she took the chosen card, a small smirk tugged at her lips as she studied the card. It would've seemed that Fairy Tail's Stellar Goddess had set her eyes on somebody. Mira would definitely love to hear this, especially after she kept complaining how Lucy always brushed away any romantic topics. Picking up the fallen card, her eyes widened in shock, her eyes flickered between the card and the blonde who had continued to write down her plan. Fear thudded in her heart as she wondered if it was just mere coincidence.

* * *

 **Lucy**

Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to ignore the throbbing in her head. As it was probably still in the early afternoon, the sun was shining quite brightly, too bright for her eye's liking. _Doesn't this feel familiar?_ She jokingly mused but that was what brought her back to reality. Questions swirled in her mind as she tried to remember what had happened.

Where was she? Why was she unconscious? Lastly, why does she feel as if she forgot something rather important? Her mind searched slowly before finding the right answer. She was on Tenroujima Island, Fairy Tail's holy land. Gramps had planned to take the S-Class exams to this specific island, and being Cana's partner she the first part of the exams, they had to pick caves but unluckily for them, they were the last to 'choose'. They were then forced to fight Freed and Bixlow, a fight that seemed quite weird to the pair at how easily they had won. An indicator was how Freed had reacted towards bikini-clad women. It wasn't a secret to any Fairy Tail member that Freed had a crush on a certain she-demon, even _Natsu_ knew of his crush. Thus, Freed had never reacted towards any other female. It was one of the reasons why any stranger would've thought he was gay, especially after seeing how Freed reacted towards Laxus. Not that she was ever jealous, that would just be childish.

After that short fight, they were then immediately directed towards the next and last part of the exams. They were to find Mavis's grave. This, Lucy, knew as soon as the instructions were given, she _was_ a writer but acted cluelessly as she knew that they had shadows. It would be a lie if she said she wasn't offended by their follower's actions. Even without looking, she could sense the familiar magic signature belonging to her lion spirit and an ice mage teammate behind the bush. But before she could call them out, a red flare caught her attention, Loke and Gray was quick to jump to her sides. It turned out that they were under attack by a dark guild, Grimoire Heart.

Before she knew it, they were under attack but that wasn't what surprised her. It was the fact that the person that was leading the attack, to be more specific, it was Capricorn, a golden key spirit. He had gone by the name 'Caprico' but she clearly remembered his magic aura. How could she forget, she had failed him by letting his key get stolen. Noticing how his master was reluctant in fighting against the spirit, plus realizing Caprico's magic, Loke ordered his teammates to run away, letting him deal with it on his own. Of course, Lucy was reluctant, not wanting to fail another spirit but with the urging of Cana and Gray, she ran off.

The last she had remembered was Gray splitting from them with Cana's urging. Just a couple of minute later, everything had gone black. Wait, her mind screamed as all thoughts halted to a stop, Cana, where's Cana?!

Snapping her eyes open, ignoring how the sunlight burned her eyes, she frantically looked around. As seconds goes by that she did not see the brunette, her heart thrummed even faster, the crystal wall made it's presence stronger as her heart beat the walls faster with more force. Fear coursed through her blood as she realized how familiar it was to the same incident that had parted her and Tear.

But before she could even think any further, she leapt to her side, a foot slamming where she once laid. With wide eyes, she saw a rather large man in front of her but it wasn't long before her fear was replaced with fury.

"Where's Cana?!" She snarled in a commanding voice, fire lighting up in her golden-brown eyes.

It seemed that the man was intimidated by her but because of his pride, he pretended not to be, stuttering about how he was powerful and was one of the members of Grimoire Heart. Quite a terrible actor, Lucy thought drily.

"If you won't tell me, then you are of no use to me," All emotions had evaporated from Lucy's voice as she hovered her hand over her keys as she assessed her new enemy.

Looking at the material of his shirt, she knew that physical attacks or arrows wouldn't work on him. His hair, from her view, looked too rough and had a layer too thick of oil surrounding his hair, making it impossible to cut through. She shuddered in disgust, wondering if the man had ever thought of washing his hair. This left her with little to no options. Glancing around, her eyes caught the sight of the crystal clear ocean. Suddenly, a lightbulb appeared at the top of her head as she was reminded of a certain mage. A dangerous smirk tugged on her lips as she lifted Aquarius's key to her heart.

Even if she was most likely not ready, this was her best bet. She just hoped that Wendy wouldn't be too upset with her overusing her magic.

"I-If y-you're trying to scare m-me, i-it won't w-work!" The man stammered, his reaction contradicting his words as sweat dripped down his neck.

What she was attempting was impossible to any other celestial mage but as the Celestial Goddess, though she prefered the title 'Princess', it was as simple as opening a gate. With a flash, her outfits were changed, as if she was using re-quip. Now, she stood wearing a yellow and green bikini, the bottom looking like a short skirt. Tied on her right leg was a yellow garter, her pouch of keys was attached on it. Her hair had grown longer, tied in two high ponytails that reached below her shoulders. The most noticeable change was her eyes that now was glowing blue, looking like somebody had poured the entire ocean in her eyes, and the dark blue tattoo that laid on her collarbone. The tattoo took the form of Aquarius's sign, shining with water magic.

Without warning, she summoned an orb of water, swiftly flicking her hands as she watched the orb of water follow her movements, covering the man entirely with water. This is a similar technic to Juvia's water lock, serving the same purpose of drowning the enemy. It seemed that it was effective, to Lucy's surprise, the man knocked unconscious in mere seconds.

Taking out another key, she summoned Virgo. The pink haired spirit immediately scolded her for using a star dress when she wasn't entirely ready but the entire spirit world was proud that she succeeded on her first try.

Blushing lightly, a familiar shade of pink hair and blue fur caught her eyes. Deactivating her magic, she went back to normal before instructing Virgo to tie the man up.

Turning swiftly, she ran towards the general direction of where she saw the pink hair. It wasn't long before she reached, Natsu and Happy stood in front of a tree, looking slightly angry. But that wasn't what shocked her.

Sitting on a tree branch, was a black-haired woman, her red eyes were cold but were familiar either way. She had felt her magic signature on many occasions but never had she thought that they would meet this way. Her eyes turned cold as she made herself known.

"Tear?"Even though she had whispered her name, it would seem that everyone had heard her either way. All eyes snapped to her but the blonde's eyes only watched as Tear's red eyes widened in shock.

"Lucy?" Both Natsu and Ultear had called out at the same time.

Natsu tilted his head, looking rather confused as his eyes flickered between both women. Lucy, the usually cheerful woman, had a cold and commanding aura around her. Her face was devoid of emotion and if it was possible, her eyes seemed slightly greyish. Basically, her demeanor was similar to a certain lightning dragon slayer's. Ultear, on the other hand, her previous facade of arrogance had evaporated, replaced to one with shock and anguish. Though he was seen as the densest person in Fairy Tail, he immediately knew that there was something bad between both women.

"Ya know her, Luce?" Natsu questioned but was ignored.

"We have to go, the rest needs our help," She steamrolled over him.

"B-but," He stammered glancing at the stunned Ultear.

"Don't worry, she's nothing," Her words served as a double-edged sword, she felt a slight satisfaction when the black haired woman flinched at her words.

Sensing that there were severe consequences if he refused, he followed the blonde woman, Happy sat on his shoulder as they shared equally confused looks. Exactly what just happened?

* * *

 **Lucy**

"Lucy! I told you to be careful!" Wendy could be seen chastising the pouting blonde as she inspected her wounds.

"I had no choice," Lucy muttered, glancing briefly at the injured people who was unconscious. It would seem that Mira was the most injured as she _did_ take the brunt of a rather powerful bomb.

"As we were attacked earlier on, some people need to stay here. Who is going to attack the Master?" Lucy heard Freed ask Gray and Natsu.

"Team Natsu of course!" Natsu's exclamation brought Lucy back to reality.

Lucy didn't know whether to feel happy or annoyed. Happy as he trusted her power, annoyed as he didn't bother to ask for her permission. But before she could snap at the dragon slayer, another dragon slayer interrupted her.

"If Lucy is going, I'm going too," Wendy spoke with a tone that tells there is no way she was backing away.

This shocked most of the people at the camp. It wasn't common to see that side of Wendy but they understood why. After losing _two_ of her mothers, real and adopted, she wasn't going to risk losing her third, who happened to be Lucy. They didn't know why, but as soon as both met, an unbreakable bond was built between them.

With that, they ventured, determined to show that Fairy Tail is not one to anger.

* * *

 **Laxus/Lucy**

He had been walking across a rather hot desert when he felt it. That strong tugging at his heart, as if somebody he loved was in danger. Somehow, he knew just where to go and somehow he was able to enter without the mark. Without waiting to question the feeling, he wrapped his lightning around his body, activating his lightning transportation. His heart shattered when he saw the scene below him, but it also incited his anger. Laying on the metallic floor, was his blonde mate clutching to her swollen right ankle. She had her other arm slung across a blue-haired child, looking rather protective.

Studying the scene, he saw that she was not the only one in a bad condition. Not far away, Titania could be seen struggling to stay upright, leaning on of her spear that he recognized to be part of her Lightning Empress Armor. Icicle could be seen bent down as he tried to collect his breath, wounds decorated his chest. But what struck him, was the fire dragon slayer. He too, was down, clutching his bleeding side as he glared at an old man standing a few feet in front of him. Not wasting even a single second, he surrounded himself with lightning once more, but this time, to deliver a powerful punch.

Taking in deep breaths, pain spiked in her chest but she barely noticed it as she watched as Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail's second master beat her teammates without effort. Her magic was too low, unable to even open a silver gate. She probably should have listened to Aquarius's warnings about not going to the S-Class exams. Without her mate around, she was more vulnerable to injuries. Of course, there was a way to avoid that, which is hardcore training. Adding on the fact that she had used her star dress earlier on, her magic was completely depleted. Her eyes had immediately snapped to the sky when she felt her magic come back to her. A presence had appeared and she had an idea of who it was. Emotions burst in her chest when the person had struck down, easily fighting against Hades. _He was here_ , she thought, even if it wasn't for her, he was here.

In just a matter of seconds, not only was her magic fully replenished, her bonus powers were unlocked just by being near her mate. It was due to that reason that she was now emitting a golden aura, catching the attention of her friends. Their eyes were filled with curiosity, tinged with slight fear at the glare in her eyes. Having fought on her side, they knew well that they would be fighting a losing fight if they tried when she was angered. No, she did not have the immense physical strength that Erza had, so she couldn't just one-shot them like Erza seemed to be fond of doing. Neither did she have the fighting skills of Natsu or Gray, though they would be lying if they said she had none. It was her magical strength that made her a formidable opponent, exceeding the magical level of most S-Class mages. If she was to train like she was supposed to, they were sure that her magical strength would be near that of Gildart's. That, plus her speed and intelligence, she was not one to mess with. The problem was that she just couldn't see how powerful she was, a trait that Wendy has too.

Her breath was knocked out of her when she noticed how the blonde man's speed was slowing down. It was clear, at least to her, that he _was_ affected by the attack that had managed to hit him. Pride and anger thrummed in her heart when she realized what he was planning on doing. Proud as he had changed for the better, gaining the qualities of a Fairy Tail member. Angered that he would sacrifice himself without a second thought. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to figure out what to do but it seemed that she did not have to do anything. It would've seemed that the bonus powers made to protect her star were automatic as a voice whispered instructions in her head. Ignoring Wendy's warning glares, she slowly stood up, leaning on her uninjured ankle. Doing as the voice told, she struggled to direct her magic to her back, where a pair of soft, feathered white wings appeared. Her friends stared at her in awe, having not seen this before. Leaning slightly forward, she waited the right moment to leap in.

As Hades shot the next bullet, his eyes widened, barely dodging the bullet. But it was of no use, as another bullet had been sent his way yet again. It was then a plan formed itself in his mind. It was crazy. It was lethal. Last of all, it was downright stupid. But did he ever care? Scoffing, he knew the old Laxus would say yes. But now? Hell no. Readying himself, he let himself get shot, gathering his magic together before transferring it to the nearest dragon slayer in the form of a lightning bolt. At first, the pink haired slayer was confused, but in a matter of seconds, he had it all figured out.

A satisfied grin tugged on his lips but it was short-lived when she realized that the impact of the bullet had forced him airborne. Wincing, he let himself fall, having not enough magic to lightning transport to a safer place. But instead of feeling a crushing pain exploding at his back, something, or _someone_ , had hit against his side. The impact was strong enough to move them off-course and instead of falling into the gaping hole, they _gently landed_ just a few metres away. Lifting his head up, his eyes widened to see Lucy hugging his waist with her eyes shut tight. What was surprising was her, at least he thought was hers, soft feathered wings had cushioned their fall. That wasn't all, his magic, that had been depleted just a few seconds ago, was now replenished!

Finally realizing what was going on, he quickly lifted himself up from her wings, said wings was quick to disappear. Even then, he could hear the blonde's breath quicken as she struggled to sit up. Before he could push her back down to rest, she shoved a vial of pink liquid in his face, the familiar sounds of loud claps rang through the air.

"It's a healing potion," Was all she said when he grabbed it with a confused expression.

After gaining her breath, she slowly stood up, ignoring Laxus's protests on how she should rest. Even if she _was_ tired, she refused to _not_ fight along her team's side. A short flashback of the incident flashed before her eyes, increasing her determination. She just hoped that Wendy wouldn't be too pissed at her choices. Reaching for a gold key, she was going to attempt what she had done previously. In a split second, she was in her Aquarius star dress.

When he saw her in that outfit, his eyes was immediately attracted to her bright eyes that seemed to glow. Though, he can't say he didn't sneak looks at certain parts and neither could he say it didn't look great on her. From his position, he could perfectly see her curves and her rather… large chest area. What was he to say? He's a man with hormones. He had drunk the potion the blonde had given to him and he could feel his energy come back to him, feeling the pain ease away. It made him wonder why she didn't use it for herself, by the looks of her face, she was in more pain.

He was brought back to reality, his eyes widening in awe as he watched the blonde control, what seems, the entire ocean with ease. It would seem that Hades didn't notice what she was planning, even though Natsu did, the pinkette immediately backing off, Erza and Gray followed when they realized. They too watch with awe as the blonde swiftly surrounded the man with the water, something quite similar to Juvia's 'Water Lock'. Slowly, he stood up, making his way towards the oblivious blonde.

"Was she always this strong?" He could hear Erza whispered in shock as she watched Lucy knockout Precht so easily, just by cutting off his supply of air.

It was at this timing that three smug looking exceeds flew in. They would stare at Lucy in shock before explaining finding a large lacrima and destroying it had been the key to defeating Precht. Just after they finished explaining, a thunder of footsteps could be heard coming their way, making everyone swivel around to face, what looked like, an army. Well, the remaining of the army.

But that wasn't what surprised them, it was the fact that it was _Lucy_ out of all people to step out, a dangerous glint in her eyes and a feral grin tugging on her lips. Again, her team, who had fought alongside, shivered in fear, recognizing the look. Laxus blinked in amusement, it was his first time seeing fear in the eyes of the cold scarlet. A small burst of pride bloomed in his heart, something that was directed towards his mate.

To say she was annoyed would be an understatement. She was furious, having lethal thought swarm in her mind as she glared at the remaining enemies. Just her expression had made the entire group to a halt. They raised their weapons in an attempt to look strong, but it only made them look like a bunch of scared children as they shivered. One of the men could be heard hissing something about them being weaker and how they should be easy to beat. Guess Lady Luck was not on their side as Lucy had heard their words quite clearly. Her eyes glowed an angry red, the rest of Team Natsu had a good idea of backing away from their blonde teammate, dragging back a confused Laxus. They just shot him nervous glances, conveying a message to not interrupt the blonde through their eyes.

"You have five seconds to leave," Lucy growled, still in her Aquarius star dress.

But for some reason they still refused to budge, looking quite determined but nothing could prepare them for the attack Lucy sent. With a flick of her wrist, a large wave smashed into them, dragging them into the ocean. It was then, did she reach her limit, falling down, Wendy running towards her while the rest ran towards Master who just arrived with everyone else.

"I told you to take it easy!" Wendy hissed as she replenished the blonde of her magic.

"But at least I succeeded..." Lucy grumbled.

"And got way to injured. I'm getting Master to ban you from solo missions," Wendy started but before Lucy could rebut, she continued, "You've been on too many solo jobs that your health is deteriorating. I don't want to lose you too..."

Softening her eyes, she dragged the bluenette into a hug, assuring her that she wouldn't leave her side. Pulling back, a gentle smile graced Wendy's lips as she continued to heal the blonde.

"I'm still getting Master to ban you from solo missions," With that, the light atmosphere evaporated, leaving Lucy looking frustrated. Standing up, she glanced around to find Natsu, "Hold on, let me get someone to carry you,"

"I can walk, thank you very much," Lucy scowled as she began to stand up but was interrupted when a pair of strong arms slid under her.

Twirling around, Wendy's eyes widened to see a red Lucy being carried by a blonde man.

"Don't worry, kid. _I'll_ carry her," Wendy noted how his tone had a hint of protectiveness. As a dragon slayer, she guessed that Lucy was his mate, which allowed her to trust him slightly.

"I-I said I-I c-can walk!" The blonde stammered, her pitch rising after every word.

* * *

 **Ultear**

"Why are we here Ultear?" A pink haired 13-year-old female could be seen asking an older black haired woman.

But the latter just ignored the teen's questions as she glanced around the campsite, not noticing how to people there was now staring at her with both curiosity and wariness. Curiosity as they had never seen her before. Wariness as they had just been attacked. Who was to say that they weren't enemies? It had only been a couple of minutes when a white-haired woman that she recognized as MiraJane Strauss, walked up to her.

"Why, hello. May I ask why you are here and what are your names?" Mira greeted, though she smiled warmly and her eyes looked tired, her voice bore a sinister tone, promising pain if she were to refuse to answer.

"My name's Ultear Milkovich and she is Meredy," At the sound of her name, the pink haired girl bowed, "I'm here to meet Lucy,"

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. The familiar light and bright voice rang through the air. Mira immediately twirled to greet the blonde girl cheerfully.

"Mira-chan!" The blonde had called out, skidding to a stop in front of the whitette. As all her focus was on Mira, she didn't notice the time mage, giving her time to study the blonde. In the eleven years, they have been apart, the blonde's appearance had changed drastically. Her curly light blonde hair was now straight, reaching a few centimeters below her shoulders. Her facial features had matured, her eyes no longer looking too big and her pink lips were now plump. Even though she was older than a year, Lucy was nearly her height.

"Ah, Lucy-chan, great timing! You have a visitor," Mira cheerfully gestured to her. At that moment, Ultear just wanted to disappear. In those months, she had been with the blonde, never had the blonde glare at her that way. Sure, she had seen her glare that way to the guards, but she had never dared to use that glare on her. She had loved her too much to do so.

Was it her deeds that made the blonde hate her? Was there any chance she could repair their relationship? These questions clouded her mind.

If she had thought her cold words earlier was hurtful, the words she said now were lethal.

"Do I know you?" Instead of her emotionless facade like earlier, she wore a bright, yet confused expression.

"Lucy, I know you're mad but please listen-" She hurriedly spoke but it was clear that she wasn't fast enough.

"I'm sorry, but I really do not know you and I do know that you aren't a Fairy Tail member," Her voice was sharp and cold, surprising even Mira, "If you would please get out of this island as fast as possible, that would be great,"

From of the corner of her eyes, she could see Meredy narrowing her eyes on the blonde, looking angry. Quickly grasping her hand, she shook her head slightly and the pinkette immediately calmed down, albeit doing so grudgingly.

"Lucy..." Ultear tried again.

"It was not a question, Ur," At the sound of the name, she flinched, looking hurt. Meredy looked at Ultear with wide eyes, wondering why she wasn't snapping at the blonde like she always did to her whenever she called her that.

With that, she remained silent as she watched the blonde turn to the still stunned barmaid.

"Mira-chan! Where's Cana-chan?" Her bubbly personality was now back as Mira silently pointing her to the brunette.

"Ah, thank you!" Lucy squealed. But before she could move another inch, a blonde man could be seen kicking the blonde's legs lightly before scooping her into a bridal carry.

"For fuck's sake, blondie. The kid told you to _not_ walk!" The blonde man growled, looking annoyed but being an expert in emotions, Ultear could see a multitude of different emotions. Pride, concern and the one standing out the most, _love_.

"And _I_ said that I. Can. Walk!" Lucy snapped back.

"Say that to the kid," Laxus drawled.

"Her name's Wendy!" With that, Lucy looked at Mira desperately.

"Oh my, Lucy. You should listen to Wendy," Mira giggled behind her hand, tilting her head slightly.

"B-But..." The blonde stammered, clearly not expecting that reaction but she was swiftly silenced with a death glare. Sighing, she nodded before turning her attention towards the blonde man, "Well, hurry and walk to Cana would you?"

"Are you _ordering_ me?" Laxus questioned, silently questioning the blonde's sanity.

" _You_ were the one who decided to carry me," Lucy answered with a smug look and with that, Laxus reluctantly walked towards the brunette Mira had pointed out earlier.

Noticing that Ultear was still standing there, Mira turned her attention back to her with a lethal smile.

"Oh my, did you have something else you need to take care of?" Her voice promised pain if she dared to say yes.

"No, apologies. I'll be going now," Ultear muttered sadly before dragging her adopted daughter with her to their boat.

"What was that?" Meredy hissed, looking hurt.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, feeling tired. She thought of the reasons why Lucy would say words like so. Was it because she had turned dark? Turning to her daughter, she took a deep breath before explaining her situation.

Later, she would question if it was the right choice to leave the island. She would blame herself, proceeding to break a certain bluenette out of prison.

* * *

 **Laxus/Lucy**

Harsh breathing rang in his ears, a rather curvy body was pressed against as her arm circled his waist, her other hand pressed on his chest, as he leaned his hands on the tree. Her legs were between his, one feet propped on the tree. Glancing downwards, he saw a red-faced Lucy, sweat trickling from her forehead. Her rosy lips were parted as she took in harsh breaths, her tongue would, once in a while, flick out to lick her dry, red lips. She had tilted her head upwards to look into his eyes, excitement shone in her eyes. Gulping, he tried to ignore how her breasts was pressing against his chest. How her hair was out of her ponytail, now messy, as if she just had a rather hot make-out session. It was then did he snap back to reality.

He blinked once.

Twice.

What was he doing again?

Glancing to where the blonde was now looking, he remembered why. They were supposed to bring Cana together with her father, who just happened to be Gildarts. Oh. what a surprise, he mused sarcastically. He wondered how the other guildmates never figured out with how she would always gaze at the orange-haired man with longing eyes. How she would glow when he praised her.

But the question was how he was in this situation. Glancing at the blonde below him, he was again reminded. It was the woman who had tugged him to a nearby tree. Something about secrecy.

"Eeek! This is so cute!" Lucy squealed as silently as she could, trying to ignore how close the blonde man was.

Oh, how easy it was for her, to just lean closer and their lips would be pressed against each other. From rumours, she had heard of how good a kisser he was and now, she had the urge to test that rumour. Her mind thought of how close her fingers were to his purple shirt's buttons. Damn, does he look great in that shirt, but she knew he would look better without it. Even with the shirt in the way, she could feel his abs and she would be lying if she were to say she weren't turned on right now. Her mind wandered to how he could use his lightning for pleasure purposes- She shook her head slightly to erase those thoughts, her face became even more red. Her mother never told her that a celestial born became perverted after finding their mates!

It would've seemed that her reaction was misunderstood by the blonde man as excitement. A chuckle escaping his lips was what made her snap her eyes on the blonde man to see a soft smile gracing his lips. It took just his smile to knock all her air out of her. It was then did she remembered a piece of her forgotten memory. That blonde 12-year-old boy with his cheerful smile and her... promise. _Well, that's one promise I didn't mess up,_ she mused sadly.

"You look better with a smile," She whispered, not noticing how husky her voice sounded. At her words, his smile wavered, not knowing to disappear or widen. A light blush stained his cheeks as she glanced away.

Later, she would wish that she could go back to this time and stay this way, for they were attacked by the 'Dragon King', Acnologia.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey! It would seem that rewriting really have given me ideas, thus the much longer chapter. I probably would've have posted this earlier if it weren't for the fact that this chapter kept wanting to delete iteself, which meant having to rewrite multiple times. If only I had remembered to write down my plan *facepalm***

 **I hope you like this chapter, a bit of Laxlu fluff at the end. Apologies if it wasn't that great, I have never dated or had a legit crush, though being only a year from being an adult, so the only experience I have came from books, movies and animes.**

 **Well, that's all. Until next chapter, bye~!**

 **-Draconaise-Vermilion-**

* * *

 **Updated (04/062016)**

 **Edit 1 (-)**


	4. OVA 1

**OVA 1 : The Promise**

 **Year X773**

 **Laxus**

It had been a rather cold and dark day. The wind blew a harsh, cold breath. It was strong enough that it was able to sway the large raindrops falling from the sky. Silver rain clouds covered up the entire sun, blocking any bright, golden rays. Lightning could be seen dancing between said clouds before striking on the earth with a loud clap of thunder. As lightning struck once more, one could see a small silhouette crouched in front of a grave. His wet blonde hair glowed a golden shade, reflecting the light from the lightning. Surprisingly, even though every part of him was wet, the black coat slung over his shoulders was dry. His eyes were closed, a lightning-shaped scar tore across his right eye, as he continued to ignore the large, cold raindrops slapping on his back.

A handful of people had walked past the young boy, but not even one had approached him. They knew very well to not disturb the boy, at least not on this day. Today was the first anniversary of the death of his mother. But that was not all, his father, Ivan Dreyar, had recently been excommunicated from Fairy Tail. Though none of them was fond with the black-haired mage, as his attitude wasn't the best, they were fond of the bright blonde kid who was the only grandchild of Makarov Dreyar, current Master of Fairy Tail. Their hearts broke when that bright kid they loved stopped joyfully greeting them with warm smiles. Later, they would question why he was so bitter but the issue was that they did not how severe his childhood was wrecked.

Back then, it seemed that leaving him alone was the best choice. 'Just give him some time, he'll be back up again', 'He's the grandchild of Makarov Dreyar, so there's no reason to worry,' was how people would answer when someone asked why he looked so upset. It wasn't entirely wrong for them to say that. In his 11 years of life, never had he let anything bring him down. Not even when a group of people openly insulted him for something his guild had done. He had just frowned, ignoring their sharp words, going back to his cheerful self just a few minutes later. But still, to just leave him to grief alone was the worst decision his family had done for him. It had just made his vision much darker and cruel.

As if that wasn't bad enough, everybody refused to tell him why Ivan was kicked out when he awoke in the infirmary. When he asked his grandfather, the first person he had asked, the old man had just put on an emotionless mask as he coldly intonated how he had broken several rules and as Master, it was his job to protect his guild. Again, nobody would tell him just what terrible thing his father had done to get kicked out. The second person he had asked, Porlyusica, had slammed the flask she had been holding on the wooden table, droplets of clear liquid splashed on the wooden surface. Her red eyes shone with anger and disgust as she muttered about how she pitied Makarov for having such a troublemaker as a son. Then, she had snapped her eyes back on the blonde child, telling him to not follow his father's footsteps. Her words only served to confuse him further.

Opening his eyes, his electric blue eyes seemed to glow as he gazed at the tombstone of his mother. A sad smile tugged on his lips, feeling tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He wondered if his mother had been alive, would this mess still happen?

"I miss you... mother," He had whispered as he closed his eyes once more, tilting his head downwards as he hugged his knees closer to his chest. With that, he allowed all the tears that had been collecting in his eyes to rain down his cheeks.

* * *

 **Lucy/Laxus  
**  
With every step the seven-year-old took, she felt herself get more drenched, something she didn't think was possible, especially since she was under the protection of an umbrella. Raising a hand, she gently wiped her eyes, trying to get rid of the rainwater entering her eyes. But it was proved to be a fruitless attempt as even more rainwater splashed on her face, her eyes getting slightly redder.

Huffing, she glanced around, cursing herself for not paying more attention to her surroundings as she ran. She had been there only for her father had some important business in Fairy Tail, the only magic guild in Magnolia. To say she was excited to hear the news would be an understatement. Fairy Tail was the guild her grandfather was once in and he had always told her stories of his adventures whenever he swung by. But the feeling of excitement was short-lived as the blonde man told her that she was to not to go in or even be near the guild while he went about his business. _Good enough_ , she had thought cheerfully when he added that she was allowed to explore alone.

Though she had been upset, as soon as the train had stopped, she had been quick to jump off, just so she had more time to explore Magnolia. Who could blame her? It wasn't just the first time that she went to Magnolia, it was also the first time that her father trusted her to be alone. Her golden eyes had been wide with amazement as she took in the scenery. A wide, warm smile graced her lips as she greeted the locals she had saw. Her heart thrummed with happiness when she was greeted back, one of the shop owners had even given her the umbrella saying that it was going to rain soon. She silently scolded herself again for not listening to the shop owner and stayed near the park where she had seen a nice-looking gazebo.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a sharp pain struck her head. Groaning, she clutched her head with her free hand, shutting her eyes tightly as she waited for the pain pass. This had been a normal occurrence for her, having started just a month after she escaped the bureau. She didn't know why this sharp pains happened to her but she was thankful as it never lasted more than a minute.

Feeling the pain ebb away, she slowly opened her eyes, her breathing now came in short breaths as she had unconsciously stopped her breathing. Deciding that it was probably best that she traced back her steps, she slowly turned around to do so. That is until her eyes caught sight of a small crouching silhouette, the only colour she could see was it's glowing, golden hair.

Her heart tugged painfully when she noticed how the person was wet, enough so that his hair was reflected the light from striking lightning. The familiar voice of her mother rang through her mind, repeating those words that the blonde lady had always told her. 'Always help others but be careful to never show pity,'. With that, she glanced towards her umbrella. Biting her lips, she nodded to herself before she made her way to the blonde.

The level of her concern was raised as she drew closer, she wondered how long had the boy been under the rain. Sending a small burst of magic to her feet, she sped up. It took her less than a minute before she standing beside the boy and even then, it would've seemed that he didn't notice her presence. With a quick thrust, she raised the umbrella above his head before plopping to her knees, not bothered that the rough ground was scratching her skin. It was that action that made him snap his attention her.

All breath was knocked out of her as her eyes connected with a pair of electric blue. She had seen multiple pairs of blue eyes of different shades. A deep blue, just like the colour of the ocean, to a baby blue, the same colour you see on a clear, bright sky. They were all beautiful, but this pair _had_ to be the best out of them all. Eyes so bright, she didn't know if it were just his eyes or just the light reflected from the dancing lightning. Yet, it was filled with so many negative emotions, ones that she recognized, all hidden by a blank mask. How could she not? It was the same emotions she saw every time she looked in the mirror.

He had heard the footsteps nearing him, that didn't bother him as he stayed still. When he noticed the footsteps moving towards his direction. Clenching his fist tightly, he wondered if somebody finally realized that even though he was strong, that he too needed help. Scoffing lightly, he knew it was just wishful thinking. They were too blind, too dense, to care not even when he showed signs of depression. But his thoughts was contradicted when he didn't feel the icy-cold rain pelting on his back.

Swinging his head to the side, his eyes widened slightly when his met with golden-brown. The exact shade that his mother had. It wasn't only that, her eyes had the same type of warmness to the. They even had the same stubborn determination, burning like a blazing fire, though he wasn't sure why the blonde girl looked so determined. Sure, he had seen many other people with similar glints, but they never had the same level of intensity, never sparkled as if standing under a bright light.

But that wasn't all, hidden by the facade of contentment, he saw a dark cloud of negative emotions clouding her light. Anger, fear, depression and the last one he could relate the most with, self-hatred. It surprised him to see such a bright girl hold such dark thoughts. Freezing, he frowned at his own thoughts. _Hypocrite…_ a voice whispered in his mind. He was dragged out of his thoughts by a soft voice.

"A-Are you alright?" She stammered, out of fear or numbness, he didn't know. Her voice surprised him by how mature it sounded, contradicting her child-like appearance.

"I-I was just walking past w-when I saw you sitting in the rain. S-So, I um… thought I could give you my umbrella. You look like y-you're about to get sick," She continued, a blush staining her cheeks as her eyes flickered on anything but him. He didn't know why but her stammering, plus her blushing, made look rather adorable.

"Like you can say anything. Why would somebody like _you_ care anyway?" Was all he said with a dry and cold tone.

He winced when hurt flashed in the girl's eyes, instantly regretting his choice of words. Those words had been a sort of defence mechanism. After a year of nobody asking, he just grew to believe that nobody really cared and if they did, that they had a hidden motive. His worry was short-lived as the fire in her eyes roared back to life, looking even more determined, something he didn't know was possible.

"I'll you have you know that I'm no ordinary girl!" Her stammering had disappeared, swapped with a strong voice, again, similar to his mother's. He began to wonder if they were somehow related.

A soft, amused smile tugged at his lips as he watched the younger blonde grumble something about him being 'rude', he didn't really listen as he was too busy thinking how familiar this scene was. Before he realized it, a chuckle escaped from his parted lips, not only surprising the girl, but also himself. How long had it been since he had laughed sincerely? Blinking in surprise, he gulped before putting back on his cold facade. But, again, to his surprise, the blonde girl wasn't having any of that.

"You look much better with a smile!" Her voice echoed in his ears as a light red stained his cheeks.

He didn't know why, but her words seemed sweeter than sugar. Sure, it was the words he had heard regularly, but somehow… just somehow, the girl made those simple seven words better. Maybe it was because of that, that he had a much different reaction. The sound of his heart beating rang in his ears, increasing in both speed and volume. His body's temperature started rising as his skin gained more colour.

Not understanding fully, the blonde girl had misunderstood his reactions to him being sick. Leaning in, a frown marred her child-like facial features as she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. Her actions only served to worsen his reaction as his heart thrummed with an unknown emotion even faster.

"Are you _sure_ you're fine? Your temperature's rising very quickly," The blonde girl muttered worriedly before glaring at the umbrella, tossing it aside, "Gah! this umbrella is useless!"

Before he could question her actions, she raised her other hand to the sky, her eyes filled with concentration. His eyes widened in awe as multiple orbs of fire surrounded them, creating a shield that seemed to be more useful than the umbrella as no water could splash towards them.

"You're a mage too?" His voice broke her out of her concentration, making her lose balance, falling on top of the older blonde, which also meant she lost her grasp on the shield surrounding them.

Time seemed to slow down as they both fell to the ground with a light squeak. Her eyes widened and it was her turn now to have her heart beating wildly as her body heated up. Neither realized the position they were in, both minds preoccupied with a different, yet similar thought. His mother had always told him that their family was 'special', he didn't know why, but it was. It was always that cheesy, lame story about Dreyars having only one person in the world who could match up with them, gender doesn't matter. Her mother, like his, had repeated a million times about how celestial borns had stars and how they were supposed to protect them.

It took them a few seconds before they finally realized what was happening. How they had fallen that way, they didn't know. But they did now one thing, it was cliche. Leaping away, she pressed her hands on her lips, her face was now a tomato red as she stuttered an apology. That had been her first kiss.

Blinking slowly, he, too, traced his lips lightly with a finger. It had been his first kiss too. He had stayed still for a couple more seconds before following the other blonde's actions. Back then, he was still rather innocent.

"It's fine. A-Are you okay?" It was his turn to stammer as his eyes looked at everything but the girl.

"I-I'm fine," She muttered a reply before an awkward silence fell between the two.

"So… You can use magic too?" The boy was the first to speak up.

"Yup, Celestial magic, to be exact," Her eyes brightened up just by thinking about her magic. Blinking in surprise, it was only then, did she realized that she didn't introduce herself, "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself… I'm um… Lux, yes, my name's Lux," At the last moment, she decided to use the nickname her older sister had given her, not wanting the blonde boy to see her differently if he knew who she truly was.

"Lux? Just Lux?" He continued when she nodded, "I'm Laxus, Laxus Dreyar. Do you have a guild?"

"Laxus?" She tested out, "Well, I don't have one…" Her voice sounded rather sad.

Frowning, he glanced towards his new found friend, surprised to see her staring at the ground with sad eyes, her lips parted as she took in harsh, yet silent, breaths. Something about her expression just seemed so familiar. Not wasting even a second, he grasped her hands, surprising her.

"Then how about you join mine?" His voice was filled with hope, unconsciously holding his breath as he waited for her reply.

"Thank you for the offer… But I can't, or to be exact, I'm not allowed to," With that, his hope deflated as he sighed but hope reentered him as she continued with a determined voice, "But don't worry! I _will_ join, no matter how long it takes, I promise!"

The determination burning in her eyes silently assured him that she would follow her promise. Grinning, he leaned closer to Lux.

"Then you wouldn't mind me claiming you, would you?" His tone was light and teasing but the girl took his words literally as her face turned a bright red.

"C-Claim?" She stammered, something he found rather funny and adorable.

"Haha, it was just a joke, Blondie," He chuckled. Even if he was young, being flirty was a trademark of a Dreyar.

"That was mean, Lax-kun!" She huffed, sounding annoyed, yet there was a fond smile gracing her lips.

"Lax-kun?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"I-It just sounded appropriate…" She muttered, "I-If you don't like it-"

"Don't worry, I don't mind the nickname," He interrupted the blonde. Slipping his hands into one of his pockets, he took out two crystal rings. With a bit of magic, he used his lightning to carve out a few words before passing one to the curious girl.

Raising the ring, she inspected the ring closer. She blinked in surprise as she read the engraving found on the inside of the ring.

"Lux Vermilion?" She looked back at the older blonde who was looking rather proud of his work.

"Yup, since you gave me a new name, I thought I would I give you one too," He grinned as she showed his, having 'Laxus Dreyar' engraved on it instead. "If you don't like it…"

"No, no! I like it," Lux said hurriedly, still blushing. Never had anyone done something thoughtful for her. But then, she didn't meet that many people that were her age. "Well, since you said it that way, I would have to give you something too, don't I?"

Before he could refuse, she raised her free hand. A gasp escaped his lips as he watched her summon two small balls of fire. As it glowed slightly brighter, the balls zoomed towards each respective rings before merging with them. Grinning, both blondes watched in awe as the rings transformed into a different design.

Laxus's ring was simple, the transparent ring was now an electric yellow, shaped into a small dragon coiling onto something. The dragon's eyes were a bright blue, just like his own. Small lightning bolts could be seen dancing inside the ring and his carvings were more pronounced. Lux's ring was a bit more complicated, having two main colours. The ring was shaped into two tails braided together, what seemed like an Angel's and a Demon's, the former being black in colour and the latter being white. Gold specks could be seen twinkling in the tails, just like stars in the midnight sky. Her carvings were still there too.

"Woah!" Was all Laxus could say, seeing the younger blonde in a new light.

"Lucy-sama!" At that, Lucy swung her head in the general direction of the voice. Laxus frowned in concern as fear flashed in her eyes, having not heard the man call out for her.

"Lux…" He whispered.

"Ah, looks like that's all the time I have for now!" The cheerful Lux came back in just mere seconds. She swiftly stood up, wiping her soaking wet dress with a huff.

"Wait! Here…" Jumping to his feet, he took off the black coat hanging on his shoulders before hanging it on her shoulder. Snapping her eyes back on him, she questioned his actions.

"You did say t-that you would come back, right? Y-You can give it back when you find me!" He stammered nervously but that was short-lived as joy consumed him when she pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah! I'll be back before you know it!" She said cheerfully when she pulled away, "See you later… Lax-kun!"

With that, she turned to run. Tears collected in his eyes as he watched her leaving back, not because he was sad, but because he was happy. Turning to face the grave once more, he smiled softly. Glancing around, he only then noticed that the rain had finally stopped.

"Mother, I think I found her…" He whispered as he closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he let himself be bathed in golden light.

* * *

 **Year X777**

 **Laxus**

It had been 4 years, the blonde teen, now a 16-year-old could be seen leaning on a tree, his eyes were closed. As the tree was large enough, it had cast a shadow on him. In those 4 years, the boy had changed, not just in appearance, but also personality. He was now colder, more closed.

For the next few seconds, he stood still before sliding on his back to sit, hugging his knees to his chest. He opened his eyes, still an electric blue, but they had lost all the shine it had when he was younger. Tilting his head slightly, his eyes rested on the grave of his mother.

"She's still not here…" He muttered as he raised his right hand, where a little dragon ring coiled on his pointer finger, "Where are you? I miss you…" With that, he let his hand drop to his side as he rested his forehead on his knees, closing his eyes once more. He wondered what would've happened if he hadn't allowed her to go back, what would've happened if he had fought for her to stay. Would things get this twisted?

* * *

 **Year X791**

 **Lucy**

"Lucy!" A worried voice exclaimed, a pair of hands shook her shoulders, effectively waking her up.

The pair of hands stopped shaking her when a pained groan left her lips before she cracked an eye open. Hovering above her was a worried Natsu, a grin tugged on his lips when she glared at him.

"Lucy's alive!" He shouted in a certain direction while helping the blonde up.

Following his eyes, she found the rest of the Tenrou group already standing, talking to some other guild members. She blinked in surprise, wondering what had happened to Droy, the originally slim man was now on the plump side. Not to mention, they looked years older. A sudden thought invaded her mind when she noticed that a certain person was missing, snapping her eyes on Natsu.

"Laxus, where is he?" She anxiously questioned, her eyes returning to the group of people, scanning to see if she had missed him.

"Oh, him? He had left as soon as he woke up. Why?" Natsu looked confused as to why she was asking about the blonde man and why she looked so disappointed.

"Um… nothing, just asking," She coughed nervously, following Natsu on the boat.

"Weirdo," The pink head snickered before taking off, trying to escape the wrath of the blonde.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey! Sorry for the late update. I had some difficulties with my computer messing with my files. Had to rewrite this chapter many times** **;_;**

 **Thank you for reading ^-^**

 **-Draconaise -Vermilion-**

* * *

 **Updated (13/06/2016)**

 **Edit 1 (-)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : The Past**

As if the world knew of what had just happened, the atmosphere, weather, everything, was perfect. There were white fluffy clouds, enough to shield sunlight, cooling the air, but there weren't enough that the world would be swallowed by darkness. The air was blowing soft, cool kisses, but it wasn't too cold that people would snuggle up in their homes with their fireplace blazing. Even the _trees_ were cooperating, just the right amount of leaves falling, creating a beautiful scenery as winter starts creeping in.

It was due to this, that many people could be seen walking through the park, just a few metres away from the second Fairy Tail guildhall. One conversation stood out from the rest, coming from two females. A caramel brown haired teen could be seen holding hands with another white haired teen. Both were wearing similar outfits of black white sweaters over a white button-up, except only the latter was wearing a white skirt with black high-heels while the former had black jean shorts with black high-tops.

"Did you hear about it, Misaka?" The white haired albino, age 19, questioned the shorter, brown-haired 17-year-old. Her name was Accel Murakami. Her blood red eyes sparkled as she gazed at 'Misaka'. The most notable part about her appearance was the black choker, a lacrima in the middle, adorning her neck.

"Heard about what?" Misaka's voice was child-like, her brown eyes filled to the brim with curiosity. She was Misaka Morimoto. Black and yellow markings could be seen peeking from the collar of her shirt.

"Fairy Tail's Tenrou team is back!" She exclaimed, jumping slightly as she said so, the silver and crystal keys attached to her belt made clinging sounds.

"Hmm? That's strange of you to show such enthusiasm towards a guild…" Misaka hummed as she scrutinized the blushing Accel with a curious eye.

What she said was true, Accel had always stayed away from guilds. Especially since her guild had made her lose the ability to trust anybody. They had always tormented her, having something against her dead parents. That is until she met a certain woman and just two years after that, she finally got to know the love of her life.

"W-Well, Onee-sama might be in that team..." Accel muttered, shivering when a sly smirk graced her girlfriend's pink lips. It had been seven years since she had seen her 'Onee-sama'.

"Ohoho, so you're interested 'cause your Senpai is in this guild," Misaka cooed before frowning, "If I didn't know any better, I would've been jealous about your obsession with her… But then, how could I? It was because of her that you managed to escape that horrid guild!"

A fond glint passed through Accel's eyes as she fondled with the keys on her belt. Those keys weren't ordinary, they were silver _celestial_ keys, the crystal keys, on the other hand, was another matter that was too complicated and annoying to explain.

"I have so much to thank her for. Even after I acted so coldly, she still took me under her wings. Protecting and giving me so much even though she had little," Accel continued, "I wonder how she would react if she knew I've found my star…." Both reacted by giggling as they gazed at each other lovingly.

"Well, that settles it! We're meeting her!" Misaka exclaimed to Accel's surprise, tugging the albino, "And if we are meeting her, I _must_ prepare her a gift, to thank her for protecting my star! And of course, to get permission to propose..." The last part was whispered, unheard by Accel.

And with that, they disappeared in a cloud of dust.

* * *

 **Cana/Mira**

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Even though they had been missing for about seven years and just came back yesterday, it was just like any other day they had experienced before. The brunette could be seen sitting near the bar, hugging a barrel of beer close to her chest, a frown marred her face as her purple eyes scanned the guildhall.

Levy could be seen reading yet another book, having found out all the books she had been waiting for had been published. One could see that she had been quite busy reading just by looking at the pile of books on the table in front of her. Right next to her, sat the iron dragon slayer, munching on some iron that Levy had made him. Though his posture says that he was bored, everyone could see the amusement shining in his red eyes as he watched his guildmates engage in another brawl. Hearing a whimper, he glanced behind only for an annoyed sigh to escape his lips when he saw the depressed Jet and Droy.

At the same table, all three exceeds was crowded around a map, currently planning their visit to the rest of the exceeds. For once, Happy wasn't swooning over Carla as he focused all his attention towards the map. It was just recently known that Happy's parents were with the rest of the Exceeds, thus his determination.

Just next to that table, was Erza. Her eyes were closed as she savored the taste of her strawberry cake, a soft smile graced her lips. The brunette's eyes widened slightly when she noticed that the knight wasn't wearing her usual armor, but was wearing a simple white button up with a dark red skirt. _Maybe it wasn't all that normal…_ She mused.

Her eye was about to move to the next table when suddenly, a crash was heard, followed by a pained groan. Eyes snapped to the scene of the incident, where a pink-haired pyro laid on the smashed table… To be more specific, he had landed on Erza's cake and had managed to smash the table along with the crash. Looking back to Erza, she let out a nervous chuckle as she saw the scarlet-haired mage stare at the table with horrified eyes.

"Damn you, Ice Princess!" Natsu snapped, looking pissed, but excited at the same time but it was clear that he didn't notice what he had crashed. He only when a dark aura seeped from Erza, turning slowly to see an angry Erza.

"M-my c-cake…" Erza stammered before her eyes lit with fiery anger as her ire rocketed, "Natsu Dragneel! I'll kill you for that!" She roared before requiping to her usual armor, leaping towards the terrified fire dragon slayer.

 _I stand corrected…_ She thought as a sweat drop trailed from her forehead. It _was_ just like any ordinary day. Glancing at a corner of the guild, she let out a dark sigh. Yes, it was a normal day. But, when she said a 'normal' day, she had meant those days when a certain blonde had yet to join the guild. Sitting in the darkest corner, with a glass in a hand and a bottle of whiskey in another, it was Lucy. The blonde was drinking. _Lucy_ , one who had never touched alcohol, is drinking _alcohol._

She didn't even have to ask why. Even though the celestial mage was across the guild from her, she could easily see that the blonde was extremely irritated by the looks of her posture and what expression. But somehow, nobody, other than herself, noticed how the blonde stayed silent as she entered the guild, only speaking to order the bottle of whiskey. To her surprise, Lucy could handle her alcohol quite well.

"You noticed too, huh?" A voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Glancing up, she saw Mira taking a seat next to her, clutching a circular tray to her chest. Her candy blue eyes filled with worry and fear, a type of fear that she knew wasn't for herself. Noticing the questions looks, the take-over mage continued to explain.

"I meant Lucy's strange behaviour…" She murmured, directing her eyes towards the blonde who was the current topic. "I have never seen her drink or act that coldly before..."

"Did someone piss her off? Was it Natsu again?" Cana questioned, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out the reason for the blonde's behaviour.

"No, I don't think he did anything crazy… yet," Mira answered, biting her lips, looking rather upset.

Gently placing her barrel of beer on the table, she pressed her cheeks on the cold mahogany table as if it would show all the answers to their questions. Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind, making her bolt up, surprising Mira.

"Cana…?" Mira slowly said as she watched the brunette slip a hand into her bag, pulling out a stack of cards.

Spreading the cards, her hands swiftly placed them into a 6x6 formation. In an instant, Mira knew what the brunette hand in mind. She wondered if it was the right time to do a life reading but she couldn't help but be curious, especially after Cana had told her the blonde had a crush on someone. Maybe with this, she could gather more clues, thus, find out who the mysterious person was. Feeling her excitement rise as seconds flew by, she leaned in, oblivious to the blush staining Cana's cheeks.

Gulping, the brunette tried to ignore the whitette, her hands moved faster as she concentrated on her cards. As the whitette was so close, she could practically smell her sweet, delicate scent, a scent she had grown to love. Yes, she, card mage of Fairy Tail, was in love with Fairy Tail's she-demon. But no, she wasn't a lesbian, she was a bisexual, being still affected by males.

Slipping her hand back into her purse, she pulled out a card that had Lucy's picture on it, placing right in front of her. Hovering a hand over said card, she directed her magic towards her hand. The card reacted by floating a couple centimeters above the table, glowing slightly. It took a few second before the reactions stopped and the card fell back to the table once more. Suddenly, multiple other cards started glowing different colours and without missing a beat, Cana grabbed the cards, sorting by colours.

Taking a deep breath, she took the cards that had glowed pink, cards that were in the romance section. It hadn't been her objective but she knew she would have been forced to do so if the matchmaker pulled out her puppy eyes card. Also, she would be lying if she wasn't even a tiny bit curious. Not after she and her father had witnessed that scene between Lucy and a certain spark plug.

Flipping the first card, she was surprised to see an unusual card. Sure, she had seen it many times, but it had been for fighting purposes. Never had she seen this card pop up in any kind of readings she had done. But that wasn't all, it would seem that the card had some changes made to it. Either that or it was from all the alcohol she had drunk and it was just a newly made card. On the card, she could see a lightning bolt striking the ground, that was what she had recognized. It was the dark purple sky, with the stars dancing around the lightning bolts that been new.

A shiver went down her spine when a dark smirk tugged on the matchmaker's lips. She silently prayed that whatever plans the whitette had for Lucy wasn't anything odd. Not waiting to see if the whitette was going to share her thoughts, she went for the next and last card that had glowed pink. She was yet again surprised by the last card she had thought would appear for the bright blonde. The only reason she had that card was because the card was made specifically for Mira.

The card had been divided into two, the left side had a glowing white background while the right was black. Parting the card, it was a thin grey line. Being split, in simple, blocky art, was a girl, having an entirely different appearance in each half.

In the left, the girl had dark purple hair, a couple shades darker than Wendy's, contrasting with the white background. A golden halo floated above her head and white angelic wings floated behind her shoulder blades, completing the perfect picture of an angel. But something about her seemed sinister. Maybe it was the sly grin gracing her pink lips. Or it could be her golden-red eyes, whispering a silent promise of pain if one were to cross her.

On the right, the girl had been flipped upside down. She now had platinum blonde hair, seeming to glow in the dark background. Unlike the other side, this girl had gold horns sprouting from her head and glowing golden bat wings floated a few centimetres below her shoulder blades, both dripping with blood. She was a demon. But just like the other side, something about her seemed different. Her blood red eyes shone with kindness and her red lips were tugged into an innocent smile, her sharpened fangs poked out.

"Eh? Wasn't this the card made for me? What does this mean?" Mira asked the question running through Cana's head.

"I don't know, I thought I had put the card away," The brunette murmured thoughtfully, looking frustrated at the fact that was confused with her own magic.

"Maybe you could check that diary of your mother's that Gildarts gave?" Mira offered a solution, tapping her lips lightly.

Pouting, Cana just nodded, muttering a 'maybe' back. Swiftly placing the cards aside, she grabbed the two cards that glowed white, showing the person's future. This had been her main objective as it would give clues as to why the blonde seemed upset. A relieved sigh escaped her lips as the card was something both women expected, though it didn't help their situation one bit. The card had a blocky drawing of a lion standing in a desert, leading a bunch of lions and other animals in the feline family. It was the card of the leader.

Her relief was short-lived as the next card proved to be the most shocking out of the rest, at least for the blonde. Being the most cheerful and bright member of Fairy Tail, she didn't expect her to get such a cold card. In the middle of the card, was a heart surrounded by a thick layer of crystal. It was a sign that she was closed, contradicting her usual behaviour. Maybe, just maybe, the situation was much more dire than they had originally thought.

While Mira was still thinking, Cana snatched the last card, the card that had glowed black. She didn't know what it was supposed to mean, thus, was curious. Flipping the card in her hands, she fought to push the urge to gasp loudly. It was the card, the same card that had shown up when she was with Lucy. Silently panicking, she wonders how it could've popped up if she had sure that it wasn't in the cards in the first place. Slipping her hand into her bag, she pulled out a lone card, glaring at it when she saw the picture of the laughing Joker.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the guild's doors being opened with a loud bang. Used to this, it wasn't what that had shocked to her. A high-pitch squeak followed the bang a few seconds later. Snapping their head to the general direction of the squeak, they felt their eyes widen as they watched Lucy get squished by the least expected person.

-.-.-

She knew she should be celebrating with her guild. But she couldn't stop herself from being depressed. Not only was Laxus gone again, Wendy had somehow got Gramps to ban her from taking solo jobs for some time. Well, in Wendy's defense, she had already warned her but Lucy never thought that the bluenette would actually do it.

Sighing, she turned her head slightly to gaze at her guild, taking a small sip of her whiskey. Her eyebrows rose when she caught sight of a certain whitette leaning towards a blushing brunette, her blue eyes shone with awe. A soft chuckle escaped her lips. The brunette had told her more than Gildarts being her father.

Glancing back to the rest of the guild, she sighed again when she was reminded of her own father. Maybe she should visit him someday, she mused, slightly happy that she had managed to drag her mind from wondering where a certain blonde man was.

Suddenly, the guild doors were swung open with a bang. Already used to this, she just sighed as she continued to glare at her drink. It was when the guild went completely silent did her curiosity rise up. But before she could even lift her head to glance at the person, she was pushed backward forcefully, a high-pitch squeak escaped from her mouth. The arms that were quick to wrap around her were the only reason why she wasn't on the floor. Even without looking at the person, she knew who it was.

"Thank goodness you're alive!" He exclaimed as he continued to squeeze the blonde with his bear hug.

"Help," she squeaked but was not heard.

"I was so worried when they said you were missing!" He continued his rambling, oblivious to the soft murmurs going around the guild as they tried to figure out what was happening.

"What would the guild do without their wonderful future Master?" He wailed dramatically but was thankfully stopped by a loud cough.

Lucy released a relieved breath when she saw Mira staring at her questioningly. The whitette didn't question, noticing how the blonde was losing air fast.

"Master Bob, you might be hugging Lucy too tightly," She politely pointed out, the man immediately released the blonde from his hold.

"Ah, sorry dear, I didn't realize," He sheepishly apologized.

It was then, did the other strongest female of Fairy Tail join in.

"Good to see you, Master Bob," Erza greeted, her chocolate eyes flickering between the master of Blue Pegasus and her blonde teammate in confusion before asking the question everyone had been wondering, "If I may ask, what's your relationship with Lucy?"

"And why did you call her future Master?" Mira added, Erza snapped her eyes on her.

"M-Master?" The redhead muttered in shock as she had only seen and not heard the exchange between Lucy and Bob. Never had the blonde, the girl she had seen as a best friend, told her anything about her being future Master to Blue Pegasus.

"Ah, Lucy here is my granddaughter," Master Bob answered sweetly, not one person noticed how Lucy froze, eyes flickering from one window to doors as if trying to find an escape route.

It would've seemed that only Mira had understood, tilting her head as she giggled at Lucy's expression of pure horror. Erza, on the other hand, just closed her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest as she nodded.

"Of course…" Erza said before snapping her eyes open again, her mind processing the words again at high speed, "Wait... WHAT?!"

-.-.-

"Hmm…" Erza hummed as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully, Lucy just nodded tiredly, "So that's why you acted so angrily during the Eisenwald incident,"

At that, Lucy's face was stained red as she tried to deny the redhead's words. She was interrupted by her grandfather.

"Speaking about that, I bought you a little something!" Master Bob chirped and with a snap of his fingers, a small yellow plush toy poofed into existence, landing on his palms.

That seemed to attract the blonde's attention, her older sisters watched in amusement as her eyes widened in awe, her face holding the expression of an excited child. In his hands was small, chubby, and incredibly cute mouse-like cat with red spots on its cheeks. It's long yellow ears were tipped with black, it's equally yellow tail was shaped like a lightning bolt. On it's back, there were two brown stripes.

"Pikachu~" She had cooed, her hands outstretched to grab the furry plushy, before she realized what she was doing, "I-I mean, Gramps! I'm w-way too old for this!" She stammered in embarrassment, her cheeks burning. Before she could finish, she was interrupted by the she-demon.

"Kya! You're such an adorable tsundere, Lucy!" Mira squealed, light pink stained her cheeks. Again, Lucy tried to deny, getting ignored as Master Bob agreed to her words.

"Just like her mother!" Was what Master Bob ended his words with, unfortunately, without a second thought.

At those words, Lucy went silent, her eyes hardening as a cold aura envelops her. To say Erza and Mira were surprised would be an understatement, though Mira had already seen her that way. Before Erza could question her change of mood, Master Bob spoke up.

"Mira-chan, would you be a dear and get me a glass of water? I'm feeling rather thirsty right now,"

Mira immediately frowned at his tone but agreed anyways. She knew that whatever he was going to say next, it was something private. Reaching for Erza's wrist, she tugged, slightly glaring at her when the redhead eyed her questioning eyes. Realizing her intentions, Erza stood up, following the whitette to the kitchen.

"Lucy…" Master Bob continued when the two mages weren't anywhere to be seen, but that was also when Lucy decided that it was a good time to change subjects.

"How has the guild been doing while I've gone?" She interrupted, her voice sounding colder than Gray's ice as she gazed at him with wide, shaky eyes. He could see tears forming at the edges, but she didn't bother to blink.

Sighing in disappointment, he leaned his elbow on the bar. No matter what he tried, he could never get the blonde to talk about her family, about the death of both her mother and younger sister. But not as she, for once, was not just pushing him away, he just played along. He winced, wondering what her reaction would be when he told her of what had happened to her father.

"Nothing terrible has happened. Ren had started dating Sherria, they just recently got married," He spoke slowly while he thought of anything worth telling but found nothing else. "Now that you're back, have you planned on what you're going to do?"

"I thought that I could maybe train on my magic further and I'm planning on visiting father-" she paused again, frowning when Master Bob's expression changed again, "What's the matter?"

"Lucy…" He tilted his head down slightly, a shadow was cast on his face, Lucy only hummed in response.

"I'm sorry, but…" He whispered as wind blew through, silencing his words but Lucy had heard them clearly

She blinked in surprise, her skin paled as she processed what was said. Finally understanding, her eyes turned cold as she glared at the old man, slamming her glass down back to the bar.

"You're lying…" She took a small step back, more tears filled her eyes.

"Lucy, listen..." He started, taking a step forward only for the blonde to take another step back. His voice confirmed her suspicions.

"Shut up… Nothing went wrong, I'll just visit mother's grave then I'll go to Love & Lucky. Father will be there-" Her voice shook as she slowly spoke before being interrupted.

"Lucy, please. You need to-" He pleaded, reaching out to grab her hand, this wasn't going the way he wanted to.

"I said shut it!" She roared, once again gaining the attention of the entire guild as they snapped their heads to see a hysterical blonde.

Her breath quicken as she glared at her grandfather. Not wanting to be there anymore, she swiftly walked past him before breaking out into run out of the guild.

"L-Lucy…?" Mira's meek voice called out. Erza, on the other hand, felt both angry and fear at her best friend's red face, tears had been rolling down her cheeks. Turning to face Master Bob once more, her eyes was stern as she questioned him.

"What happened?"

-.-.-

Unknown to the three mages, they were being watched by a pair of emerald eyes, eyes belonging to a petite blonde 13-year-old.

"Lucy…" She whispered sadly.

Her heart felt as if it had been broken into a million pieces when she saw the celestial mage cry. Though Lucy may not have known, she had been there, watching as her mate and Layla taught the 4-year-old Lucy magic.

She had been by Lucy's side until the latter found Fairy Tail when she thought she was safe to be alone as she knew that the celestial mage had a personality disorder. But she must have had overlooked something, even if it were small, for her to not realize how serious her condition was. How could she have not foreseen that? She, herself, had gone through a near similar incident and has the similar condition. If it weren't for her magic creating a projection of Zera, she was sure she would've gone insane.

Sighing, she turned her gaze towards an open window. Nodding, she promised to set things straight again. It would be easier as Lucy could now see her.

"Lucy… Don't worry, I'm here now…" Was what she whispered before she turned to teleport.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey! So, there's two new OC's. I'm usually not open to adding OCs but I had thought that they would make my plot smoother, thus the creation of Misaka Morimoto and Accel Murakami. These characters may or may not be influenced by certain characters as well, I wonder if anyone will catch it. Whether they are a main or side character will be how you see them.**

 **-Draconaise-Vermilion-**

* * *

 **Updated (18/06/206)**

 **Edit 1 (23/06/2016)**


	6. Chapter 4

**Edited due to me not liking how I romanticised the scene between Lucy and Laxus.**

 **-.-.-**

 **Chapter 4 : A Scream For Help**

 **Erza/Mira**

A day had passed.

A day since Master Bob had come to visit Fairy Tail and it was finally known that Lucy was his granddaughter. It had also been a day since anyone had seen Lucy, the blonde celestial mage had run after something her grandfather had said. After a few hours, Bob had left, looking rather disappointed, but not before informing both Fairy Tail's strongest women of his granddaughter's condition.

Borderline Personality Disorder.

Everything seemed so clear to both women. How Lucy was so hesitant to create close relationships, though she was warm to anybody she met, bad or good. How her emotions would change rapidly. They had suspected this for a long time, being an expert at reading people.

For Erza, it had been after the Tower Of Heaven incident. Sharing rooms for that night, she had heard the blonde murmur 'don't leave me,' repeatedly in her sleep while hugging the older mage tightly.

For Mira, it had been during the war against Phantom Lord. Though it looked like the blonde was just upset at herself, believing that she was the reason why the war had happened, Mira knew better. She knew that the blonde had been afraid that her new-found friends would abandon her, it was written all over her face. Nobody had noticed it, but Mira did. How could she not? She had felt and see the same look on her own face when she had been a scared and confused teen. It had happened twice.

Once, before she found Fairy Tail, when the villagers threw hate filled looks at her. She had been scared that her sibling would abandon her, listening to the villager's words. She had been thankful for her siblings stuck to her side no matter what had been thrown at them.

The second time was when Lisanna had 'died'. She had been scared that her brother would hate her. To her, it had been her fault for not planning properly, thus leading to the death of her younger sister. Looking at Natsu had been harder, feeling her heart crack and crumble at how upset the usually boisterous dragon slayer looked, he _was_ Lisanna's 'boyfriend' or bestfriend he would say. But, after the funeral, she was surprised when Natsu went up to her, a sad smile gracing his lips as he hugged her, whispering that he would never hate her nor would he, or anybody for that matter, would abandon her. She had surprised at how mature he acted and it didn't take long before a smile graced her lips as well.

It was because of this new knowledge that both women were silent and seemed to be ignorant to the real world as their thoughts were filled with worry about the blonde. It was hard to not notice with how they behaved.

Erza was sitting at the spot near where Lucy had been yesterday. A large slice of her favourite strawberry cake sat in front of her but her hands made no movement to take a bite, the fork in her hands hovered above the soft cream. Her chocolate eyes was wide, though one could see that she didn't sleep well as there was eye bags under them, stuck on the guild doors. She was so focused on watching the open guild doors, she didn't even react when a stool smashed against the back of her head. If Mira had been here, she would probably be in the same state, but she had decided to visit the blonde's house, worried as she hadn't come to the guild at her usual timing.

To others, they may seem to be a overreacting, but how could they not? Not after what Erza had seen, or read to be more specific. It had been a normal day, Erza, having been to the blonde's house many times, was there yet again, wanting to go on a mission with the blonde. Being bored and having heard many praises about the blonde's writing by both Levy and Freed, she had been quite curious. This had led her to look through many of the blonde's works, a dark red staining her a cheeks as she giggled uncharacteristically. But this was short-lived when she came across a different story, a very… dark story filled with nothing but tragedy after tragedy. But that wasn't all, with every word she read, Erza couldn't help but wonder if the story was really fiction. Sure, it could be just that the blonde was very talented in writing and scold her all you want for invading her friend's privacy but due to her not being in the right state of mind, logic was something currently not present.

She was torn from her thoughts when she caught sight a certain whitette. Releasing the fork from her fingers, she let it clatter loudly as it landed on the plate. She felt as if her breath was stolen when she noticed how pale and frantic the whitette was. As it had been raining, her maroon dress was soaking wet, sticking to her skin. Same could be said for her hair. It took a few seconds of her candy blue eyes flickering around the guild before they landed on the redhead and without missing a beat, she jogged towards her, her breathing growing even more ragged.

"Erza!" The whitette breathed as she slammed her palms of the bar, tears could be seen gathering in her eyes.

"What's wrong Mira?" Erza questioned, hoping that nothing had happened to the blonde she had seen as a little sister.

"L-Lucy…" She paused once more to recollect her breath.

Erza's eyes widened in fear, sweat trickled down her forehead despite the day being very cold. She began wondering if it allowing the blonde to be alone was a good idea.

"Lucy was kicked out of her apartment! The landlord said she didn't see her yesterday either and she had kicked her out the day before," Erza barely noticed the murderous tone seeping in the whitette's voice when she spoke the last sentence.

"K-Kicked out?! But she just came back?!" Erza hissed through gritted teeth, eyes twitching as she tried to restrain her anger.

To come back to see their guild in shambles and in debt was one thing. But for Lucy to come back with neither a house or any family waiting for her, it had to be painful. Now add the death of her father and Erza's worries skyrocketed as her theories came to life. She could only pray that her spirits were keeping an eye on the blonde.

"Yes, in a cold manner too! But don't worry, I made sure that the bitch wouldn't dare do such a thing again, to Lucy or anyone... Hehehe," The dark smile gracing Mira's lips made Erza wonder if she should be worried as to what the whitette had done. Shaking her head, she focused back to the main topic. If her guesses were right, they didn't have any time to spare.

"Have you searched for her? Maybe she's at the graveyard visiting her father?" Erza questioned, already standing up.

"No, I thought that maybe she was in the guild… But clearly, she's not…" Mira stated as her eyes roamed the guild filled with brawls.

She was surprised when a cold hand grabbed hers, tugging her to the guild doors. Snapping her eyes back on the redhead, she saw that she had changed into a more suitable outfit of a black raincoat with a hood and black rubber boots, a clear umbrella big enough for two in her other hand. Suddenly, her clothes shone and she was once again surprised to see herself in a similar getup but in white. A light pink stained her cheeks as she recognized the raincoat to be the one she had accidentally left in Erza's room.

"E-Erza?" Mira stammered, looking confused.

"You're worried too, right? Then we'll just have to find her together," Titania explained, determination to find her little sister burned in her eyes.

Smiling gently, she allowed herself to be pulled out of the guild. Unknown to the duo, a pair of purple eyes had been watching. A sad glint shone in her eyes as she placed her focus back on her beer, a depressed sigh escaped her lips.

* * *

 **Lucy/Mavis**

"So… It's true…" A soft voice could be heard muttering over the raging rain and roaring thunder.

In the middle of a rainstorm, a time where many prefered to stay in the safety and comfort of their warm homes, a blonde woman could be seen standing stoically. Though her face showed no emotions, her unblinking golden eyes betrayed her as a steady stream of tears fell from them. Her black dress was drenched in rainwater, clinging to her curvaceous body, black heels covered her feet. If one was to see her, they would wonder in worry on how long the blonde had been standing in the rain, her skin a few shades too light to be counted as healthy. She, herself, didn't know the answer to that question.

"It's true… Gramps was right…" She murmured again, clenching her fists tightly, not bothered when her nails dug into her skin, thin streams of blood trickled from the cut.

Closing her eyes lightly, she thought back to the day before, to the day where she met her grandfather once more. He had informed her of this but she being in denial, didn't want to believe his words though she had suspected this when she had awoken from seven-year 'sleep'. Her heart cracked when she was remembered how desperate and worried he looked when she snapped at him.

'There you go again, causing others more pain because of your thoughtless actions, thinking that you're the only one suffering,' A harsh voice hissed in her mind, 'You don't deserve him, or anyone for that matter,'

Gritting her teeth, she suppressed the urge to roar in pain, her heart hitting her crystal wall but for some reason, it felt as if somebody was stabbing her through the heart repeatedly. She couldn't deny the words the voice had said, she never could but she also couldn't deny that the truth the voice spoke was painful.

Right after she had ran out of the guild, she had reentered the hotel room she had booked after she found out that she had been kicked out, ignoring the looks of both concern and confusion. She had taken a long, warm bath before slipping into the queen-sized bed in just her undergarments, whispering words of assurance as she did so. It had took her a long time of her murmuring, tears silently slipping from her eyes, for her to finally sleep. But even then, it had been some long hours of her rolling around, trying to escape her nightmares that seemed to chase her everywhere, not letting her rest for even a minute.

Frustrated at the fact that her attempts at resting was failing, she gave up as she snapped her eyes wide open, deciding to visit her mother and little sister a little earlier than planned. A small smile tugged on her lips as she tugged on a simple black dress, made and given by Aries, feeling slightly better as the warmth of the wool enveloped her. Glancing at the mirror, she frowned slightly when the hem of the dress hovered a few centimetres above her knees, where it originally was supposed to be. She silently wondered if she had somehow grown taller or the dress had somehow shrunk as she slung her white belt with her keys to her waist.

Hurriedly slipping on her black heels, she lightly ran out, by now, her smile had widened, infecting the people who saw her with her cheeriness. But that bright smile didn't last long as she was led to where she was now. Her brown eyes had widened as a shocked gasp escaped her parted lips. Right in front of her, situated beside the grave of her mother, it was the grave of her father.

Her father…

Her father was dead… Just like Gramps had told her.

She flinched as an imaginary dagger stabbed through her heart once more. Her mind questioned if she had pushed away her pride, if she had forgiven her father, would this have happened? Would her father be alive, smiling as she hugged him tightly?

'Again! When will you stop being the reason that everyone surrounding you disappears?!' The voice hissed once more.

"No, don't listen to it, Lucy. It's not your fault," The blonde desperately whispered to herself, her hand now clutching her chest, the other gripped the hem of her dress. She had now opened her eyes as she stared emotionlessly at the ground beneath her.

'You're just in denial, blondie. Just admit it, all you do is hurt everyone. First, you hurt the guild by not being honest in the first place. Then, you caused Erza to be pushed back into her broken past. If that wasn't bad enough, because of you, your own star has left you! All those promises made, but none that wasn't broken,' The voice rebutted, 'I wonder how your mother would react to how you are right now, I bet she would be disappointed.'

"No, you're wrong..." She murmured, her voice getting louder with each word she spoke.

'Denial~ Blondie-san is in denial~! Come on, repeat after me, D-E-N-I-A-L~' The voice sang, it's tone held both humour and something lethal.

"NO NO NO!" Lucy was now screaming, her hands flew to clutch her shaking head as she desperately tried to block the singing voice.

Taking a shaky step back, she felt her throat contract, making it harder to breathe. Realizing that she was having a panic attack, her mind whirred even faster, everything around her grew blurry.

"NO!" She screamed one last time before turning to face the forest, taking off to wherever her feet took her.

As it was raining, there were many puddles and it didn't take long before her foot landed into one, making her slip, hitting her head quite heavily. Luckily, there had been someone near, sitting on a nearby tree branch. But, at the same time, unluckily for both as the person could do nothing. Leaping back on the ground, the child's pink dress ruffled as her green eyes stared at the unstable celestial mage with shock and worry.

"It's that you Lucy?" She called out, feeling as if all her breath had been knocked out of her.

Taking a small step, she was shocked once more when the blonde woman hugged her knees to her chest, quickly inching backwards until her back had hit a tree, her lips moving as if murmuring something. Straining her ears, she heard the celestial mage whisper 'no' repeatedly.

"L-Lucy? Please, i-it's just me, Mavis," After a few seconds of being stunned, Mavis managed to speak.

But again, she was ignored, though Lucy had stopped shaking her head. Her emerald eyes widened as she watched the blonde started to rock back and forth, hitting her head on the tree behind her. To say she felt heartbroken would be an understatement. After watching Lucy grow from birth, it was safe to say that Mavis saw Lucy as her own daughter.

"Lucy! Please stop, you're going to hurt yourself!" Mavis pleaded, Lucy just murmured louder.

Covering her mouth with a hand, she pressed down a whimper as her green eyes flickered around the forest. It would seem that she was no use, she would have to find somebody the blonde trusts more. Leaping to her feet, she twirled to run in the direction the blonde had come from. Glancing at the blonde briefly she bit her lips and began to run.

"Just wait, Lucy. I'll be back with help, so please wait," She murmured to herself.

* * *

 **Mavis/Laxus**

As the rain continued to fall from the skies, a ghost-like blonde child could be seen glancing around with wide emerald eyes. She didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that she was drenched in rain water, her long blonde hair and pink dress sticking to her skin as she continued to run through the forest barefoot. Usually the rain would've passed through her, but for today, she had used most of her magic to create a temporary real body, though she still can only be seen by Fairy Tail members. Pausing for a while, she glanced back, she bit her lips before continuing to run.

"Lucy, please wait a while… just a little longer," She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. "Please don't go, please don't do anything rash. I'll be there soon, I promise..." With that, she sped up, stray strands of hair fluttered behind her.

Arriving at her destination, she glanced around, raising her hand to brush her wet hair away from her face. If her calculations were right, he should be here. Her eyes roamed the graveyard with a hint of desperation but her eyes met nobody, not even a stranger. _Anyone… Anyone would do!_ She hissed in her mind. It was then, did her eyes catch sight of shining blonde hair. A relieved grin graced her lips as she hurriedly approached the man she had been looking for.

"Laxus-kun!" Her voice sounded considerably lighter than before as she called out for the blonde man.

The man had been staring at a graveyard when he heard his name being called. Spinning to glare at whoever had dared to disturb him, his eyes widened when he saw the familiar face of Fairy Tail's first master.

"First! What are you doing here? And why can I still see-" He was interrupted as the blonde child pointed to the forest.

"No time! Lucy's in trouble and she needs help right now!" Mavis frantically explained.

At hearing that his mate was in trouble, all thoughts seemed to escape his mind as he broke out into a run, Mavis somehow able to match with his speed. Slowing down, he allowed the child to lead him as his questions popped from his mind, questions he shouted as both blondes ran.

"What do you mean by Lucy's in trouble? Is she being attacked?" He shouted so he could be

He wouldn't be surprised if his words turned out to be true. It was well known that many dark guilds, including non-mage criminals, had their eyes on her for either her rare magic or her heritage. Proof was the many stories he had heard from his teammates and the ridiculous amount of times he had seen said dark mages try to catch her by surprise. Keyword, 'try'. He won't indulge in retelling what had happened when he found out their plans. If any of the dark guilds knew of her return, it shouldn't be hard to believe that the celestial mage was in danger once more.

"No, it's something worse," Mavis's voice was dark, surprising the blonde man.

Blinking, his worry increased as he pondered over her words. What could be worse than she being attacked, unless she was brutally injured? His eyes widened as the thought of Lucy knocking on death's door, adrenaline running through his veins. If only he knew where the celestial mage, he could have reached faster with the use of his lightning transport. Gritting his teeth, he could only hope his mate was still fine.

Luckily, it wasn't a long journey before they stood in front of the celestial mage. But, at the same time, it was unlucky for the blonde man. His heart thrummed painfully, he swore he could practically hear the beating sound in his ear loud and clear, when his eyes landed on the crumpled form of his mate. Every inch of her was wet, her black dress sticking to her body, showing off her curves. It was obvious that she had been in the rain for a long time as her skin was as pale as snow. But that wasn't scared him. At the back of her head, it wasn't soaked with crystal clear rainwater like the rest of her body, it was stained in blood red as she steadily hit that spot on the equally bloody trunk of the tree. Her eyes showed no sign of caring or emotion as it remained on her clenched hands, which were in a similar state with her nails digging into her palms, drops of blood leaking out.

"Laxus-kun! Hurry!" The voice of a panicked Mavis snapped him out of his trance.

His electric blue eyes widened in surprise, not noticing when the child had moved to kneel beside hysterical celestial mage. Without having to be told twice, it took only two swift strides before he was crouching on the blonde's other side. Now that he was near enough, he could hear her rough voice whispering what he thought was 'no, it's wrong,', 'not my fault' and 'they forced me to' repeatedly.

"Lucy? Can you hear me?" His voice was low and gentle, almost too soft to be heard but it was clear that the woman had heard his voice as her eyes briefly glanced around but continued to hit her head on the tree, her eyes dazed.

A frown tugged on his eyebrows, wondering what had happened for the usually bright blonde to act this way. Deciding that it was best he prevent her from injuring her head further, he slowly raised a hand to gently cradle the back of her head, wincing when his fingers met with a large stream of semi-dried blood. It would've seemed that the injury was far more serious than he had originally thought, the blonde woman flinching violently as she tried to move away but was unable to as a wave of pain struck her.

"Lucy!" It was Mavis who had called her out, her emerald eyes widening as she was able to fully inspect Lucy's head wound, "Laxus-kun, we need to get her help! She's bleeding too much!"

"But how?! Every time I touch her, she moves away and if she keeps doing that, she'll injure herself more!" Laxus growled, looking rather annoyed.

He didn't mean to sound rude to the first master but he just couldn't help feeling frustrated as he sat there, unable to help his own mate who was clearly having a panic attack. Thankfully, Mavis didn't mind his harsh tone one bit, being too worried about Lucy to be bothered. It was due to that, that she didn't think before speaking, leading to a red-faced dragon slayer.

"Don't you know of a calming spell?! _You're_ the one with knows how this handle this situations and not to mention, the one with magic!" Mavis exclaimed, waving her hands frantically.

His eyes widened in both horror and embarrassment as he stared at the blonde child, opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to question her words. Did her words mean she had been watching? As much as he had didn't like those moments, he would very much like those moments to be _private_. He was sure his teammates would say the same.

"W-What d-do you mean b-by that? W-Were you watching?!" He stammered, trying to regain his composure.

"Eh? Isn't it normal for a Guild Master to be worried over her own Guid Mates?" Mavis tilted her head slightly, frowning, "Now, hurry! She's losing too much blood!"

Sighing, he decided to question her further later as he took deep, calming breaths. It wouldn't do if he was panicking as well, that never went well.

"Lucy? Calm down, I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you," He whispered soothingly, low enough that Mavis couldn't hear his words, silently praying that it would work once more.

He had only done this once in his entire life and it was on her, on Tenrou island when the blonde woman had nightmares as he took care of her for the bluenette. Apparently, the bluenette was Lucy's adopted daughter and even though they were not tied by blood, the 13-year-old held many qualities that her mother held, one of them was using their innocence as an advantage. He had been sitting next to the sleeping blonde when her breath grew erratic, muttering unintelligible words. It had taken him long to calm her down and it was a success only because of Wendy who came out of nowhere. He could remember her wide blue eyes that was filled with horror as she hurriedly approached them. Carla was sitting on her shouder, frown marring her usually calm expression.

Holding his hand up, he called out a small bottle out of his magic inventory before quickly twisting it open to reveal small, round pills that he kept in case one of his members needed something to calm them down. As weird as it sounded, he had a lot of anxiety attacks and though it didn't happen much these days, he didn't want to risk it. It was just a small bottle, anyways. It was better than being caught having an attack in the middle of a crowd and having his problems be known. Staring at the pills, he frowned, wondering how he was supposed to get her to take these pills. He has never encountered a time where his attacks had gone too far. Even with the previous attack she had, Wendy was near her and had helped with her Sky magic. But he didn't have her now and that was troublesome.

Then, a thought popped into his head and he sighed. Pouring out two pills into his palms, staring at them with a little too much force. He didn't know why he was hesitating but he did. Despite that, he continued with his plan as he popped the pills into his mouth, chewing it slightly and letting his saliva mix with the powder to become a semi-liquid. Keeping the pills in his mouth, he pulls Lucy to a stop and looks into her eyes.

His tactic seemed to work as her eyes were raised to connect with his but her breath grew even more erratic, her skin losing colour faster. Not missing a beat, in panic, he leaned further in, connecting his lips with hers, another embarrassed squeak came from Mavis. Ignoring his surroundings, he pushed the crushed up pills into her mouth, making sure she swallowed it. Moving away, he tried to push down the blush taking over his face. It may seem stupid for a grown man to be embarrassed about a kiss, but to a dragon slayer, kissing their mates held a deeper meaning. Also, he had a feeling somebody was watching, a certain she-demon and knight to be exact. His face grew slightly redder when he realized that the kiss had worked. Glancing up, he saw a shocked Mavis.

"I-I did _not_ m-mean that!" She exclaimed, her green eyes wide in surprise.

"You told me to do what I did on Tenrou island!" He rebutted, Mavis just stayed silent as she thought back. She had not meant that, for god's sake, she didn't even know they had kissed!

"Never mind that! We need to get her to Porlyusica!" Laxus hurriedly spoke, slipping his other hand under Lucy's knees.

"Wait! We can't go to her!" Mavis exclaimed, clutching Laxus's arms in an attempt to stop him.

She knew very well that the blonde needed medical help, but she also knew very well that the lesser the people who knew, the better. From her experience, Dreyars tend to be overprotective, that was one of the reasons why she decided to stay on Tenrou island even though she could stay in the guild. Though she knew Yuri meant well, she couldn't help but feel frustrated and if _she_ felt frustrated, she was sure what Lucy would feel would be a hundred times worse. The proof was how depressed she acted after she was banned from solo jobs for just a _week_.

"Why not? She needs medical attention and only Porlyusica has the ability to do so," He questioned, narrowing his eyes at Mavis, "Or are you hiding something?"

"No, I'm not. The lesser people who know, the better," Was all she said. Sighing, he reluctantly agreed, not really wanting to go to Porlyusica or the guild for that matter.

For a couple of seconds, Laxus stared into Mavis's determined eyes before sighing.

"Fine, then where do we go?" He grumbled.

"Since Lucy's been kicked out, the only option is your house and it's the best option as it's near," At that, he snapped his eyes at her in shock.

"You _were_ watching me!"

"I never said I wasn't," He blinked, only then noticing that she was right, sighing again.

When Mavis made no movement, he briefly glanced at her, "Hurry up and, get on my back," he grumbled in annoyance.

"Eh?" Was all Mavis could say as she tilted her head in confusion.

"It'll be faster if we use my lightning transport," The dragon slayer stated as if it was obvious.

"R-Right!" Mavis exclaimed as she jumped on his back, wrapping her thin arms around his neck as he stood up. Before she knew it, they were surrounded by lightning, already teleporting to his house.

* * *

 **Erza/Mira**

Unknown to the three blondes, as they were panicking, they were being watched. A low growl came from a scarlet haired woman as she watched the blonde man kiss her little sister. But before she could do anything drastic, a slim hand wrapped itself around her wrist, glancing back, she saw a white haired woman staring at her sternly with her blue eyes.

"Let go, Mira! How dare he touch Lucy like that!" She growled but Mira didn't relent.

"No. Can't you see, Erza? We both know very well that if we were to do something, that it would only harm Lucy!" Mira snapped back with equal ferocity before whispering to herself, "And I want LaxLu to happen,"

Pausing, the redhead glared at the blonde man who was now cradling Lucy, Mavis only watched. She hadn't thought that way, now feeling guilty for not thinking of Lucy's safety. Tilting her head downwards, she released sigh as she glanced at Mira at the corner of her eyes.

"So, what do we do?" Her voice betrayed her frustration.

"We don't do anything," Mira simply answered with a smile as she watched as Mavis leaped on Laxus's back. _Like a family_ , her mind giggled.

At that, Erza widened her chocolate eyes as she stared at Mira in shock. She wondered if it was just another one of the matchmaker's plots to get Lucy a boyfriend.

"If you can't trust Laxus, at least Master Mavis,"

"I-I never said I d-didn't trust Laxus! I know he has changed," Erza sputtered, looking shocked at her friend's words.

"Then why are you resisting?" Her words struck home as a light red stained Erza's cheeks.

"W-Well… Fine!" At that, Mira hummed happily, "But if he hurts her, I'm killing him and not even you can stop me."

"I believe this goes for the entire guild, no?" Mira giggled but her eyes held something sinister. "Well, come on now. I need to go help Kinana, the poor girl was left to serve the guild by herself," With that, both women walked off.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey! I have made a small change to the previous chapter concerning Lucy's apartment. Firstly, I have changed it so that nobody knew that Lucy had been kicked out, thus, Master Bob didn't mention it. Secondly, this time, Virgo didn't build Lucy a house as I have other plans for her but I'm still deciding between two options. I may be opening another poll for this next chapter.**

 **For people who wants or does not understand what Borderline Personality Disorder is, I have added my short explanation just below ^-^ It's not the full, proper explanation as I wrote it myself.**

* * *

 **Boderline Personality Disorder(BPD) is a serious mental illness centering on the inability to manage emotions and thoughts. This disorder is often missed or misdiagnosed. Bipolar Disorder is an example of a misdiagnosis as it includes mood instability. Though they share the symptom of 'mood instability', mood changes in BPD is much shorter and frequent than Bipolar.**

 **People with BPD often find it hard to keep steady relationships due to their unstable moods. They also may make f** rantic efforts to avoid real or imagined abandonment, **making them look clingy. But not all people BPD act this way. There are people who may push people away or just avoid forming close relationships entirely to lessen the risk of getting abandoned.**

* * *

 **Updated (23/06/2016)**

 **Edit 1 (09/12/2017)**


End file.
